Requiem For A Dream
by Heisenberg284
Summary: AU. High School. Naruto Uzumaki is the new kid at Konoha High. Sasuke notices something is off about him. Sakura wants to know more about him. Hinata admires him. Naruto succumbs to unwanted desires. Can sakura save him from himself? Narusaku. Sasuhina. Other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

"I'm almost ready mom!"

"But honey, school starts in 30 minutes and you haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

I chose not to respond to this. My mom has always been an uptight human being…well, ever since my dad passed away. I stared into the mirror, still not satisfied with my appearance, hastily putting on my mascara. This is the first day of my senior year, and I have to make sure it's perfect. I've never been one to care about my appearance, but no guy is going to ask me to prom if I look like the second coming of Judge Judy. I shudder at that thought.

Giving myself one last glance in the mirror, I smile in satisfaction at my appearance. I was wearing a plain pink T-shirt that matched my unusual but natural pink hair. On top of this was a very light black jacket, followed by a new pair of skinny jeans my mom bought me yesterday. I put the finishing touches on my lip gloss, as a glanced at the time and began to scurry downstairs almost running into my mom, Mebuki.

"Still clumsy as ever, huh Sakura?" sighed my mom

"Shut up." I quickly fire back, as I begin to shove my bagel into my mouth.

Looking at the time again, I begin to realize I am going to be late, as I still have to pick up my best friend, Ino.

"Sorry mom, I would love to talk but I'm running really late!" I quickly say as I begin too sprint to the front door.

"Have a Great-"

Before my mom could finish her sentence, I slammed the door and sprinted into my 2010 Honda accord. I began to loot my inventory of CD's until I found my favorite band, The Gorillaz. I once again glanced at the clock, seeing it was 7:04 a.m. School started at 7:30 so I had a little time, but not much.

Driving off, and exiting my neighborhood, I began to accelerate too about 10 MPH over the speed limit which is 45MPH. My thoughts quickly went over to Ino, and wondering how she is doing. I haven't seen her, since the end of junior year because she went to Jamaica over the summer with her family. Ino comes from a family who is well off in every aspect. Her parents own a famous flower shop known as Yamanaka Flowers, because of its success they are able to afford those expensive overseas trips. What makes Ino such an amazing person is the fact that she doesn't boast about her wealth. She acts like a normal teenager, she works at the flower shop, dresses like a normal teenage girl, always willing to help others when in need. That's not too say she is the most humble person to ever walk the earth, she's far from it. She is always in the middle of gossip, trying to get whatever info possible. She is turned on by almost every single decent looking guy at our school, Konoha High. Last but not least she has a tendency to take advantage of her beautiful looks from time to time. When I say beautiful, I mean BEAUTIFUL. From her rich blond hair, to her magnetic smile, the perfect curves on her body, beautiful eyes, perfectly tanned skin, Ino has it all. I would be lying if I said I didn't envy her every now and then.

Now me? Well my mom is far from wealthy. I say mom because my dad was killed in a fire when I was 6. That's all I know, my mom has yet to give me a descriptive answer on what really happened. I have yet to ask her any further on the subject, but I can't help but wonder, the mystery that surrounds my father's death. My Mom works two jobs. She is the manager for Debbie's Ice Cream, which I have to say is the best place ever, considering how cheap it is, and the proximity it has from my house. This is the usual hang out place for some of the kids of Konoha High on a Friday night. The other place my mom works at is the Shell Gas Station right across the street from my neighborhood. My mother was never able to go to college because her parents weren't able to afford it. With her lack of education, she is not able to find a top quality job. As a result we live in a Town home, which is pretty much an oversized apartment. I am not going to complain though, I could have it a lot worse and I have everything I need; A nice car, lovely clothes, a well decorated room, and last but not least a warm hearted mother who loves me to the moon and back. To help my mom out with the money situation I work at the local Albertson's down the street as a bagger. I wish I could do more for my mom, but this is the best I can do and the most money I can make. I make all A's and plan to enroll in a medical school to become a surgeon. Knowing how much money they make, I can only smile at the possibility of providing my mom with all the money she could ever hope for. It's the least I can do, for all she has done for me. I wouldn't be the individual I am today without her words of encouragement and wisdom. I am not nearly as pretty as my friend Ino, but I would be lying if I said I was below average. I have my fair share of boys chasing after me, but I have only dated one throughout my high school life thus far; Sasuke Uchiha. I cringe at the memory.

I was interrupted from my thoughts, when I suddenly realized I was about to pull in front of Ino's house. There she was standing in her front yard, giving me a death glare, probably over the fact at how late I was. This is usually an uncommon thing for me. I am known as the one who is always on time, and well prepared whenever me and my group of friends go to do something.

"Well it's about time forehead." Ino angrily says as she opens the passenger door and slams it shut.

"Sorry Ino-pig, I woke up a little late. My sleeping schedule is all messed up; I am used to going to bed late and waking up at noon." I say as a stick my tongue out at her.

"Gorillaz huh? Never really got into them. Too umm weird for me." Ino begins to say as I pull out of her driveway and head to Konoha High.

I give her a quick glare and say "Some people just have no taste in music"

"Well excuse me for not enjoying a whole bunch of animated monkeys singing in this mind fuck they call a music video."

We both begin to chuckle.

"Well, this is it Ino. Our senior year." I say as I turn to smirk at her.

"Speaking of that, how do I look today Sakura?!"

"You look fine Ino, I'm guessing you feel insecure like I do? About this whole prom thing."

"Hell yeah, Sakura we have had this thing all planned out since freshman year! But it won't go as we dreamed unless a guy asks us out!"

I give her a simple nod. It's amazing to see how dreams come and go. I remember the dreams I used to have about marrying Sasuke, and moving off too live on the beach as we raise a family together. It seems like a distant memory now. I have many dreams I wish to pursue, me being a surgeon for example. I know however it is probably more realistic to focus on the little dreams first, like a perfect prom for example. But if you don't dream big, what do you have to live for? I was disturbed from my thoughts as I heard Ino yapping in my ear.

"Earth to Sakura?!"

"Huh? What happened?" I say in a confused manner.

"We are almost at school silly, and here I was thinking you were actually listening to my new plans for prom"

"Oh, I 'm sorry Ino. I kind of spaced out, you will have to tell me later" I say, giving her a sheepish smile.

Sighing Ino says "Just find our assigned parking spot and let's get this first day over with."

Parking my car in spot 1008, we both get out of the car and sling or backpacks over our shoulders. Realizing the time was 7:20, we knew we had to hurry as we still had to grab our schedules, and meet up with our two friends Hinata and Ten-Ten. Speed walking to the front of Konoha High, we see Ten-Ten giving us a death stare and Hinata waving shyly.

"Sorry we are late, but forehead here decided to show up to my house off schedule."

" Well excuse me for being late, once in my life Ino-Pig" I say, a little more aggressive than I intended it to be.

I look over to see Ten-Ten begin to smile at mine and Ino.s antics.

"Now those are the two girls I know and love!"

Hinata bashfully says "H-ii Sakura and Ino..it's so nice to see you two again."

Ten-Ten then screams " AWWW group hug!"

Without notice she pulls me, Ino and Hinata in a massive hug that causes a lot of stares in our direction. I have no idea where she get this manly personality but I guess that's why she's known as the tom boy of the group. She is the most athletically gifted and works at her dad's gun shop after all.

Releasing from the hug, all four of us stare at the doors that lead to the insides of Konoha high.

Loudly I say "I have a feeling this year is going to be a Roller Coaster!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

Ino's POV

As we walked into the doors of Konoha High side by side, I couldn't help but feel butterfly's creep up in my stomach. Not only out of nervousness, but this was the last year I would get to spend with my best friends before we split and go to college. Quickly repressing that thought I looked over at Hinata, who as usual looked a little timid but wore a sly smile on her beautiful face. She had purple hair, followed by eyes that resembled two little pearls. She was by the most beautiful out of our little friend group, perfect body, perfect face, perfect everything. The most alluring thing about Hinata is her charming personality. For all the crap she gets from other students for her bashful nature, she had handled it far better than anyone else could. The way she is able to stay positive even when the situation seems bleak, is nothing short of remarkable. I have never met anyone else with the drive to make a negative situation look like a blessing. Sakura may be my best friend, but my respect for Hinata is unmatched. Like me, Hinata comes from a very wealthy family. Her father Hiashi is a complete hard ass, much like her cousins Neji, who also attends Konoha high. Unlike my family, they seem to gloat about their wealth… way too much for my liking. Neji knows he is rich as he acts like he is superior to everyone in this school. It makes me want to throw up. It's not like he goes around in everyone's face and shoves his wealth down their throat. Neji is a man of few words, but just the way he presents himself. Refusing to befriend anyone of a lower class is sickening to watch. Hinata is the exact opposite. She is the only one I know who doesn't own a smartphone; in fact she still carries around a flip phone. I have a feeling her relationship with her parents, and Neji is very strained. Neji even looks down on her, and her father Hiahi seemed to treat her very poorly the one time I went over to her house. Hinata seems to have the hots for sasuke, I have no idea why after what he did to sakura. Hinata tries to hide this but everyone knows it's the truth, its painfully obvious. Me being the person I am tries to force it out of her, and tease her constantly about it. However, Hinata stands her ground and never budges. I have to give it to the poor little girl, while it may not seem like it, she certainly has a backbone.

Now Ten-ten? Well let's just say she is far more aggressive and passionate than me and Sakura combined. Believe me when I say this, that is fucking impressive. I hate to say this, but Ten-ten is probably the least attractive in our little group. That's not to say that she isn't pretty in her own right, because she is. Her hair is very short, kind of makes her look like a boy, but man does it look great on her. She is the definition of a tomboy. Works at her dads gun shop, plays almost every sport I can think of, always trying to show up the guys on the field, trying to prove women aren't inferior to guys or something of that nature. Ten-Ten has a decent body, but has a beautifully sculpted six pack, which I'm not sure is a turn on, or turn off for the boys at this school. One thing I am kind of weary about when it comes to Ten-Ten is she always goes for the top class athletes at this school; she never gives the average guy at this school any consideration. She has had her eyes set on neji for years now…why? I have no freakin clue. Her family is middle class, average but beautiful house with a gorgeous backyard. Out of all of us, she has the best decorated room… I mean she has a god damn hot tub and a 55" flat screen TV! I seriously think she cares more about the damned room of hers than her actual friends. As with my other friends, I tease her constantly. However like Hinata, I just can't get under her skin…only this time instead of taking it without retaliating…she comes back at me with even worse intentions. Sigh… Sakura is the only fun one to miss with in our little posse.

"Man this place hasn't changed one bit!" Ten-ten suddenly yells

I couldn't agree more with her. The halls where filled with loudmouths talking about who knows what. There was still this stupid hall where all of the couples met up to get intimate with each other. And of course, you had the athletic hall where all of the jocks would meet up; usually to dip and talk about rumors.

"Hey look its Shikamaru and Kiba!" I scream

"Huh? Oh..Hey girls…sigh I still don't get how you are this energetic in the morning, calm down a bit." Shikamaru lazily says.

Little to my surprise the bastard was carrying around a pillow, probably going to sleep in every single class. And guess what? He still gets straight A's! I don't know much about him, As I recently met him last year in psychology class.

"HEY GIRLS!" Kiba beams

"GOD DAMMIT KIBA WILL YOU QUIET DOWN?!" Sakura says in a much frustrated voice, I couldn't help but chuckle. She was still very short tempered.

"S-akkura y..ou don't have to yell at k-iba like that…he was only excited to see us." Hinata shyly says, before slowiy beginning to shy away from Sakuras sudden glare.

"Oh right hehehe sorry Kiba"

Kiba has always been a loudmouth. He's been one of my best friends since I can remember. I can't thank him enough for all he has done for me. After my dreadful break up with Sai, it was Kiba who was the first one there for me, waiting there with open arms. He will make a girl very happy one day. He has a tendency to tick me off from time to time with his bold and competitive self; the dude never knows when to shut up. At the same time, I have to respect his competitive nature and drive to be the best at whatever he does. If you were playing a game with him, he wouldn't let you leave the room until he had won.

"Well, we should probably go collect our schedules" Ten-ten cheerfully says. I could tell she was excited to be around her friends again, the girl was a full on extrovert.

"Hate to break it to you girls, but Kiba and I just collected our schedules from down the hall. We are just heading to class at the moment, hope we have a couple classes together." Then Shikamaru mumbles "Not really"

Thankfully I was the only one who heard that, I couldn't imagine Sakuras reaction to that.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go find out what classes we have!" Ten-ten says with her fist pumped in the air.

Me and Sakura chuckle at her antics.

"Well Hinata are you coming?!"

"Oh..yeah sorry" Hinata says as she gives us a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

"Hey Shizune! We are here for our schedules, and can you hurry class starts in 5 minutes" Sakura says with a giant smile on her face.

"Oh hey there, let's see here…ahh there we are. I put all four of your schedules together because I just new you girls would come at the same time."Shizune says giving us a smirk.

"Haha you know it!"

Out of nowhere Sakura screams "Physics first period?! You have to be kidding me!"

"And what's worse is we only have 1 class together. And that's Pre- Calculas." Hinata blurts out

"Aww come on guys don't let this ruin our first day! We get to meet new people now!" Ten-ten proudly says.

I Smile "Yeah, I guess you're right Ten-Ten."

"Let's get to class. See you girls at lunch!"

We all say our goodbyes and head to class. I can't help but wonder what interesting characters I am going to meet this year.

Sakura's POV

I begin to walk to my physics class. I am way more nervous than I thought I would be, I hate how I always get stupid butterflies in my stomach.

"Ahh there it is, room 310" I say to myself as I open the door and slowly walk in.

Most of the seats where taken, as suddenly a voice cut me from my thought.

"And who are you?"

"Sakura haruno"

"Ahh yes sakura. You are in seat 16, please make yourself comfortable. My name is Kakashi."

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei" I say with a giant smile on my face.

I glide to my seat with an eager to get out of everyone's eye sight. As Strong-hearted as I am I can't stand being the center of attention in the front of the room. Thankfully my seat is near the back. I take inventory of my surroundings and notice everyone has someone to talk to and are probably to engaged in their conversation to actually notice me. I glance up at the clock and notice there is 2 minutes until class starts. So far there are only 2 empty seats, one of which is diagonal from me, the other being right next to me. The seats are positioned in pairs so I at least hope this person is friendly and maybe we can become friends.

The door opens, and to my disliking the person I hate the most walks in. Sasuke Uchiha. My ex-boyfriend.

Sasuke comes from a well-known heritage, the Uchiha clan. They are very wealthy, maybe even more so than Hinatas family; the Hyuugas. However, Sasuke's parents died when he was around 8 years of age. I guess this is what initially attracted me to him, not only was he smoking hot with his long black hair, beautiful dark eyes, and perfectly toned skin. But like me, he knew what it was like to lose somebody close and dear to him. Now he currently resides with his older brother Itachi Uchiha, who is probably the nicest and most intellectually gifted guy I know. He was there for me when Sasuke cheated on me; he took me out for ice cream the night I found out and cheered me up with his words of encouragement and wisdom. I still to this day have no idea what girl stole Sasuke from me. But you can bet your ass that bitch is as good as dead when I find out. Neji and Sasuke are pretty much the same person, both filthy rich, and both know it. They don't outwardly show there superiority in wealth, but you can tell they think they are the greatest thing since sliced bread. You would think these guys would be best friends, but that couldn't be further from the truth. They HATE each other. Well, I don't know if its hate as much as it is competition and viewing each other as rivals. They challenge each other in every category, which can make the best grades, which can bench the most, which can run the fastest yadda yadda yadda. As much as I despise both of them, I can't help but admire their determination to be better than one another.

I glance over at Sasuke, to see him giving me a weird looking stare. I furrow my eyebrows at him and give him a look the screams "Fuck you".

Our staring was interrupted when the bell rang and class started. I noticed the seat next to me was empty and couldn't help but wonder if I was going to be all by myself the whole year. I glance over to see Sasuke chatting with Karin and two other guys I don't know. Sighing to myself I pull out the book I am reading The Passage and tune out Kakashi as he begins the introductions. Kind of like Shikimaru, school just comes naturally with me, I still study unlike him, but I don't need to work nearly as hard as others might.

I hear the door creak open and glance to see a tall boy with golden blonde hair walk in the room. I felt a tint of pink come to my cheeks as the boy I was looking at was nothing short of handsome. He had beautiful blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin, well defined body. He was wearing a plain orange T-shirt with some True Religion Jeans and some generic sneakers.

Suddenly I hear Kakashi speak "Ahh well since you feel so special that you can show up late to my class, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Not really" was the simple reply the boy gave him

Kakashi gave him a simple "Hn. Well your seat is right next to Sakura, Stand up Sakura."

I stand up and sit down quickly, trying to hide the small blush on my cheeks.

The tall blonde boy looked to be about 6"1; up close I could really see the well-defined muscles on his arms. He was wearing a shirt that was tight on him, probably to show off his arms. I rolled my eyes at this

"Take a picture it will last longer"

I look up to see him raising his eyebrows and looking at me very wearily.

"Oh..umm..I am sorry I didn't mean to stare…umm what's your name?"

"Naruto"

"Oh hey Naruto, my name is Sakura" I say, still trying to hide my stupid blush. There was no denying it; this guy was hot as hell.

"I never asked for your name"

Well…I guess my attraction to this guy was shut off because he was a total dick! Trying a different approach I ask

"So, where are you from?"

"My dad's ballsack" And with that he put his head down and never lifted it for the rest of the class. Although, I could have sworn I saw him smirking before he rested his head on his forearms to take a nap.

What an interesting kid, I thought to myself. I kept thinking about his response to my question…who the fuck says that? Just tell you where you are from! I took a few deep breaths to restrain myself from popping him on his head with my book.

"A-hem"

"Huh? Oh sorry Kakashi, I didn't mean to talk while you were talking."

"Just don't let it happen again Sakura, you're going to prevent the kid sitting next to you from learning"

My Forehead ticked at his remarks. It's not as if he was going to learn anyway, he was sleeping! Once again I looked down at Naruto, and I could have sworn he was smirking once again. I rolled me eyes and went back to my book. This is going to be one interesting class I thought to myself. I looked up because I haven't heard kakashis voice in a while, to see him reading a book that looked to be pornography. Ok NOW I was really angry!

Naruto's POV

I can tell this school is going to be like the rest. I will probably get kicked out of this one too. I cant deny, the girl sitting next to me was very attractive, She was the first person I noticed in this class room, with her glowing pink hair, emerald eyes, and welcoming smile. I slowly lift my head up to see her reading some book; I look to the side to see some guy with dark black hair glaring daggers at me. Yup. This is going to be exactly like the other schools. I put my head back down and think to myself, maybe I should be a bit nicer to this girl sitting next to me. She seems very outgoing and reasonable. I quickly shove that thought aside as she would probably have the same reaction as everyone else, if she finds out about my past and the things I have done, and still do. She would probably just insult me and run away, without giving me any time to explain myself. It's probably best to distance myself at this school; I don't want to cause any problems. I slowly position myself on this cold wooden desk, and get in a spot that is to my liking. I begin to slowly drift off into sleep, tuning out everything around me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

Sakura POV

I was madly engaged in my book The Passage, when suddenly the bell rang. Has it really been a full 90 minutes already? I look around to see everyone scavenging around their desk frantically, probably so they aren't tardy to their next class; this is a big school after all, three floors and 4 different buildings, one for each core subject English, math, science, and history. I glance over in Sasuke's direction to see him in no rush at all. Then again, since when does he care if he is tardy to class? While everyone is scurrying out of the room, I looked down below me to see that cute blonde boy drooling up a storm. I tried my best to suppress a laugh, I thought if I should leave him in considering how mean he was to me earlier, but I decided against it. This Naruto kid seemed really mysterious and interesting; I really wanted to sink my teeth in him and get to know him better.

"Hey, Naruto wake up." I say as a begin to shake him

No answer.

A little louder this time "Naruto, come on we are gonna be late, get up."

No budge. That's it, I was done messing around.

"NARUTO I SAID WAKE UP!" I say as I bonk him upside his head with my book. I could her Sasuke chuckle a little, right before he exited the room.

"Huh? What's going on is there a fire drill? Are we dead? Are we going to get some Ramen?"

I sweatdropped. "Sigh, no Naruto, class is over and you were still sleeping. I had to raise my voice because your lazy ass wouldn't move" I begin to chuckle a little, remembering how deep of a sleeper this kid was.

"Oh well, thanks for waking me up. Sakura was it? Yeah thanks. Would have been a terrible first day getting a tardy."

Sighing I say "Well at least you remembered my name… here let me see your schedule."

"Ummm why?"

"Because you baka, I assume you're new here, correct?"

"umm yeah I guess so"

Letting out a big sigh I say "Well show me your schedule so I can show you where everything is, well atleast point in the general direction."

"Oh umm ok. Here ya go."

Looking at his schedule, I start point in the general direction of the remaining classes he has left. Which was Gym, English, History, and Pre Cal. "Hey, look at that, we have the same Pre Cal class, looks like you're going to have to put up with me again."I say as a stick my tongue out at him and wink.

"Haha, yeah I guess so."

While saying that, he gave me a smile that literally made my heart melt. The way his blue eyes radiated like the sun reflecting off the ocean, his pearly white teeth, his unusual whiskers. Wait did I just say whiskers? How did I not notice that before? This boy just gets more interesting by the second. I couldn't tell if it was a tattoo or a birthmark of some sort. I will have to ask him about that later. I can't help but wonder why I want to know more about this boy, it's not as if he actually wants to talk to me or be my friend. There is just something about him; it feels like he is hiding something really important about himself. It was then I noticed something odd about his smile.

"Well um see you there Sakura."

I watch as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder, and casually walked out.

Sighing to myself I mumble "Naruto, If you're going to fake a smile…don't make it that obvious."

Sasuke POV

I don't like that blonde haired kid, not one bit. I peeked at my schedule and noticed I have AP English next. Damn you Itachi for choosing my classes for me, asking me to "apply myself." I started to stroll towards the English building, but just couldn't keep that blonde kid out of my head. I don't want Sakura to get associated with him, he seems like a delinquent, who Is full of himself. Well, then again, I guess so am I. Even though I cheated on Sakura, with Karin, which was the biggest mistake I have ever made, but I was just a stupid sophomore then, I have learned from my mistakes and vow never to let such a great girl leave my grasps again; I still view Sakura as my little sister. I haven't had the balls to apologize, I keep telling myself it's because I don't deserve her forgiveness, but in reality I am just scared. I want nothing but the best for Sakura, I want her to meet a loving and caring guy who treats her right. I want her to fulfil her dream of becoming a surgeon, and providing her mom with plenty of money and a big house. I just want Sakura to be happy. That blonde kid just had a weird vibe to him, something I am unable to put my finger on. I hope he got the message from the glare I was giving him to stay away from Sakura, if not; we are going to have a problem. I sighed, as I realized I was at my English classroom, room 119. I saw a tall king of pale women standing outside the door; I assumed that was my teacher.

"And who might you be?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ahh yes, Sasuke. I am Kurenai Yuhi, welcome to my class. You are in seat 23." I heard her say as she gave me a friendly smile. She seemed like a cool person; hopefully this one doesn't read pornography like that last nut-job who was "supposed" to teach me physics.

I give her a simple nod, as I enter the classroom to find my seat. 20,21,22, ahh there it is, seat 23. Like the last classroom, this was seated in pairs. Two desks where attached to each other. I look at the seat next to mine, seat 24 and see a very pretty girl. All I was really able to see was her purple hair, as she was engaged in a book of some sort, I was fascinated by this, I won't admit it but I love to read; I guess I get it from Itachi. She caught me staring at her, and her cheeks turned a shade of pink, and quite frankly, so did mine. Wow, this girl has really pretty eyes. It was then I noticed that the girl I was staring at was Hinata, my rival Neji's cousin and one of Sakura's best friends. She gave me a little smile, she seemed shy. I gave her a nod as I took my seat and waited for class to begin. I suddenly noticed it was scorching hot in here, I guess it wasn't just me as it seemed everyone and their grandmothers dog began removing whatever layers they had on.

"Ok class, sorry for the heat problem, the AC in the English department managed to break itself, so we are going to have a lot of fun. If you ask to go outside, I will personally destroy you. With that said, let's get going with the most fun part about this class; introductions" While saying that she gave us an evil smirk. Most kids in the class sweatdropped.

As Kurenai began to talk, I immediately tuned her out, my thoughts drifting back to that blonde boy earlier. Before I was able to engage too deep into my thoughts, I notice a white piece of paper slide across my desk. I glance over at Hinata and she gave me a nod as if for me to read it. I looked at her, and then looked at the paper, to see what was scribed on it.

_It's so hot in here, I wish we could have class outside today._

That's when I remembered something important, a way to get us out of here. I planned to use this on Itachi tonight, since he recently got accepted to become an ANBU, and I had to show him my way of "congratulating him." How is he supposed to keep up with college and work with the ANBU? I have no clue. I guess it helps that he's only going to a community college for now, but I can't help but feel sympathy for Itachi, and all the stress he is loading himself with. I look over at Hinata and smile, it was the first time I actually given someone a warm smile in quite some time…it felt…nice. I grab my pen out of my backpack and right on the note.

_I can fix that. Watch this. _

She read it and looked over at me, raising her eyebrows as if anticipating for me to take action anytime now. Once again I furrow around in my backpack, only this time I pull out a shiny tiny square, I begin to chuckle as I thought about what was going to happen next. Hinata looked at the square, her eyebrows and eyes began to squint, as if trying to get a good detailed look at what I was holding. I looked at her and mouthed "You'll see." Nodding her head in understanding, I quietly put down the square and stepped on it. Luckily Kurenai was too engaged in her introduction speech to notice. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, I kicked the square under her desk, hoping nobody would here the noise it was about to make. Hinata once again looked over at me, this time very confused; I pointed my finger at the teacher, whispering to her "Just wait."

There it was, I heard the pop. It seemed like it caught a couple other students attention too, but they seemed to shrug it off and pay little attention to the mysterious sound. I smirked in victory, knowing it was only a matter of time now. I haven't felt this alive in quite some time.

Suddenly Kurenai yelled "OK! WHO RIPPED ASS?!"

I looked around the room and noticed the other students seemed to have thought the same thing; covering up their nose with their shirts, mumbling things along the line of "What the fuck" and "Goddammit". I took a quick glance over at Hinata, expecting a cruel glare at my showing of immaturity; but instead I got the exact opposite. The girl was trying her hardest not to laugh her ass off, she quickly grabbed her grey sweatshirt that she took off and let out all of her emotions into it, drowning away her laughter. I couldn't help it, I began to laugh, probably the hardest I have ever laughed; tears started flowing out of my eyes and my stomach began to hurt. Thankfully, Kurenai and all of the students were too busy accusing each other of farting, to notice.

"Alright class, change of plans. Class outside today, but I swear, if one of you even dares to do something that foul and cruel again, I will personally find you and expel you. This smell is god awful, you have 15 minutes to get from point A and point B; that's more than enough time to take a dump" .

With that said, Kurenai got up from her desk and sprinted to leave the classroom; the rest of the class followed her actions. I looked over at Hinata and she gave me a smile that made my face heat up; dammit that's twice that has happened today. Her eyes were red from laughing so hard, if I could look at myself, I would imagine my eyes were red as well. We quickly scampered out of the room, not wanting to get too far behind the class. We saw them a couple yards ahead, and noticed they were about to exit the doors that lead to the courtyard. The courtyard was where most students went to eat their lunch if they didn't want to eat in the cafeteria; it was also the place most kids came if they were going to skip a class. If I didn't feel like going home immediately, I would come out here and do my homework after school; I usually sat by the big oak tree in the middle of the yard. Following the class, it seemed they were able to sit down on top of this small hill, which were only a couple yards away from my favorite spot. Looking back and seeing Hinata, I motioned for her to follow me. It was weird, I usually liked to be left alone during class or school in general, but at the moment I wanted Hinata's company. I quickly found my favorite spot on the oak tree, and just in hearing distance of Kurenai. Hinata looks down shyly and takes a seat right next to me as our butts rested on the nice cool green grass, and our backs where given support from the tall and sturdy oak tree. The weather was really nice today, It had that perfect breeze that only occurred every so often. I poke hinata and watch as she looks in my direction, we meet eyes and both of our face begin to scorch fire red; come on that's the third time today, what's going on with me?! Very quietly so nobody can hear me I whisper.

"I told you so."

Hinata gives me another smile that just made me feel…special. She followed this with a "thumbs up" gesture. I laugh at her actions and suddenly without thought put my hand up and curled it into a fist, initiating a "fist bump". She gladly reciprocates this action and we both smile as we bump fist, knowing our plan was successful.

You know? Maybe this year might be special after all.

Hinata POV

As I walked towards the courtyard, anticipating meeting my friends for lunch, I couldn't help drift my thoughts to what transpired earlier. I have never seen that side of Sasuke before, not even when he was dating Sakura. And the weird part was, even when my face began to heat up, I never fainted or anything close it that actually. I chuckle to myself as I remember my old innocent self, fainting whenever in Kiba's presence. What did I see in that kid? I exit the doors, and immediately see my best friends in the same spot we used to meet up at last year, a little spot in the grass, covered by the security of the school building's shade. The gangs all here I thought the myself; Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Shino, and that creepy kid Rock Lee. It's a shame Choji moved last summer, he was a very good friend.

"Hey Hinata!"

"H-hey, sorry i-im late, m-my class is kind o-of far away." I said, stuttering a little, I have never quite been able to break that habit.

"Then hurry your ass and get down her faster next time, you had us worried you ditched us or something!" Ten-Ten said, smirking a little

"DON'T BE AFRAID TO SHOW YOUR POWER OF YOU HINATA, I SENSE A STRONG FIRE BURNING INSIDE OF YOU!"

Smiling at Lee's awkwardness I take my seat in-between Sakura and Ino, when suddenly Sakura began to speak. I noticed Shikamaru was sleeping, head leaning against the side of the building; I chuckled at his laziness.

"So as I was saying, there is this new blonde kid in my physics class, he has the weird whiskers things on his face, and he's smoking hot. He sits right by me, it seems like a perfect situation right? WRONG! The kid is a total douche! "

Immediately Kiba chimes in "Don't worry Sakura, I will teach him a lesson!" he says as he smacks his fist into his palm.

"Whats his name?" Ino asks, probably interested in the fact that he was apparently "smoking hot".

Sakura replies with "Naruto, I never caught his last name. I found out he is in our Pre-Cal class, so you can meet him in there" Sakura winks at Ino.

"THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!"

"Ino, come on settle down, you just woke me up."

Kiba laughs "Damn, it's about time you woke up, I thought you were dead, man."

Ten-Ten laughs at this, Shino as usual had nothing to add on the situation and Lee disappeared to who knows where. Probably to train with his beloved idol, Gai-Sensei. It just occurred to me that I haven't even gotten my lunch yet.

I croak out "umm the l-line is p-probably short n-now so I'm going t-too get my l-lunch".

Everyone nods there head, as I get up and dust the grass off myself. I take one last look down at them to smile, before heading over to go inside the school, where the line was located. Sighing as I forgot how far our spot was from the line, I began to walk across the grass, dodging frequently occurring anthills. It was then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see what it was. About 10 feet in front of me was a young blonde kid with what appeared to be whiskers on his face; leaning against that same oak tree sasuke and I were occupying, I blushed at that memory. Wait hold on, this kid has the same features Sakura described, and I can't lie, the kid was certainly attractive. Thankfully his eyes were closed as he had his hands behind his head, listening to music with his ear buds; there was a small smile on his face he looked so… peaceful. As luck would have it, the blonde kid whose name was apparently Naruto opened one of his eyes and eventually two, locking eyes with mine. My face was heating up to the temperature of the sun as I noticed how beautiful his blue eyes were.

"Are you ok? Your face is all red."

Startled by his words I respond "y-yes I'm f-fine, it's just r-really h-hot outside, y-you know?"

He started to chuckle, crap I think he knows I'm blushing because of him.

"Here hold on a second".

I watch as he dives his hand into his backpack and pulls out a bottle of water.

"This should cool you off a bit, it's still really cold."

I blushed even more from his act of kindness.

"T-thank y-you for being s-so considerate". I say as I walk over to snatch the bottle of water out of his hands. Truth is, I wasn't thirsty at all, but I simply can't reject him for being nice to me. I chuckled to myself as I thought of what Ino would say if she didn't want the water.

"Yeah, no problem".

I look around him seeing he had nothing to eat.

"Don't you have a-anything to e-eat?" Looking back at that question, it came out a kind of rude.

He smiled at me, and suddenly my knees became week to the bone, it felt like I was going to fall over. The way his eyes lit up brighter than the sun, it just, made me feel , I can't even describe the feeling.

"Of course I do the air".

The blonde boy suddenly started mimicking a weird action, the only way I could describe it was weird. Then it hit me like a brick, he was repeating the same action from one of my favorite episodes of Spongebob, when Spongebob refuses to go outside and claims he is going to live off the air.

I couldn't contain my laughter, as I busted my gut. I think I even laughed harder than that time with Sasuke. I am able to contain my laughter to look up and find him laughing as well, everything just felt… right. I could already tell I want to get to know this guy better, it seems like he could be an amazing friend. I notice he is able to contain his laugh as well.

"In all seriousness my lunch is right here".

He reached down and pulled out a gallon of milk. I was umm well I didn't see that coming.

"Ii-snt i-it w-warm"?

"Nah, I was able to sneak it out of the cafeteria when the lunch lady wasn't looking. How else do you think that water is still cold? I got it from the same place". He replied with an amused smile.

"I d-did n-not s-see that coming, I d-don't know anybody e-else who c-can drink s-straight from the g-gallon."

"You know what they say? A gallon a day keeps the doctor away."

We both giggle.

"W-well I better g-go get m-my lunch."

"Yeah, sorry didn't mean to keep you waiting haha, hey I never got your name."

"I am Hinata."

"Hinata, I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you". He replies with that warm smile of his. I return the gesture and head off the get my food. For everything bad Sakura said about him, Naruto didn't seem half bad after all. He seems like he could be someone special in my life, down the road.

INO POV

Finally! The day is almost over! Just one more period and I can go home at last. What's better is it is my birthday this upcoming Saturday, this week just can't go by fast enough. I walk towards the math building, hoping to get Pre-Cal over with. I find the correct room, room 218.

"Hey there, my name is Iruka. Please feel free to sit wherever you like".

Sweet, my first class without assigned seats! "Thank you Iruka-Sensei".

I look around and finally I spot my group of friends, and what will you know, everyone who I ate lunch with, has this class.

"Hey guys!"

"Ino!" Immediately Sakura jumped up and gave me a warm embrace, without thought I reciprocated it.

"So, where is this hot guy you told me about"?

"Oh, the douchebag? He was late first period, so he will probably be tardy to this one as well".

Out of nowhere Hinata spoke up "I m-met him during l-lunch h-hour…he was actually v-very sweet".

I looked down at Sakura and notice her eyebrows furrow in confusion. She was probably upset with the fact that this Naruto kid was mean to her, but nice to Hinata.

Sakura turns around "Why didn't you tell me this when you came back from the lunch line"?

"I-I don't know, I m-must have forgot." Hinata replies, while giving us a sheepish smile.

I sat down in my seat, right next to Sakura. This room had tables, with 6 or 7 chairs located at each one; looks like we will be doing a lot of group work, I thought to myself.

Taking inventory of the room, I glance across the aisle and notice Shikamaru sleeping at a completely separate table from us. I guess he wanted peace and quiet? I sat back in my chair and relaxed until the bell rang. Watching as students began to file into the room. The bell rang, hurting my ears as usual… I seemed to be the only one who complained about the bell. This was going to be a very small class, only about 16 people. I glanced around the room once again and noticed the blonde haired kid whose name was supposedly Naruto had yet to occupy space on this classroom. The door slowly opened, and I turned my head with an eager to see the looks on this new boy, but instead in my disappointment I see...Sai.

Sai my ex-boyfriend was an only child, who lived in what seemed to be the middle to upper-class. His mother and father where extremely nice and provided amazing hospitality for the times when I came over. I wish Sai was more like them; instead he is a Sasuke clone. The dude hardly smiles, and when he does it is fake. He doesn't have much of a sense of humor, and can be extremely rude, especially his cruel nicknames. His most famous one is "ugly" from which he calls Sakura. I don't know what I saw in this kid, maybe it was his looks? Or hid amazing artistic ability? I have no clue, but the worst part is, I still have feelings for the bastard. Even after the harsh way he broke up with me.

"Care to explain why you are late?" Iruka said in a crude tone.

"Sorry sensei, I just got back from art class and I had to finish up a drawing". Sai said, as he gave Iruka a smile with his eyes closed…once again it was fake. I watched as Sai took a seat next to a sleeping Shikamaru, he perched his eyes up and looked my way, quickly turning his head elsewhere after our eyes met. Once again the door opened. This time, I was delighted.

The boy who walked in was a blessing from the heavens, he was exactly as Sakura described, smoking hot!

"Another one?! What's you're excuse"?!

"I overslept, and nobody woke me up".

"Just fine your seat, son".

Naruto glanced over in our direction, giving a simple wave. I couldn't tell if it was directed at me, Sakura, or Hinata. I doubt it was for Ten-Ten or Kiba, considering they were engaged in some conversation, and not Shino, as he was staring at…umm..nothing. I could never tell what he was looking at, he always worse sunglasses. I observed Naruto's actions as he made his way over to the table Sai and Shikamru where occupying. He glanced down at Shikamaru, before sitting down in the chair, and resting his head on his forearms, and what looked to be falling asleep. Shikamaru lifted his head off his pillow to see what the movement was next to him, and boy did he look delighted; probably because he finally found someone like him. Very slowly shikamaru rested his head back on his pillow and went to sleep. What an interesting first day this has been.

Sakura POV

That stupid Naruto jerk ruined my whole first day. Why is he mean to me but nice to Hinata?! Ahh I just can't fathom this boys thought process. The bell just run and I was currently heading to my parking spot. It looks like Ino wasn't going to need any ride homes this year as she has cheer practice every day after school. I really wish I would have tried out, but I really want to focus on school this year, finishing number 1 in the class is another dream of mine. As I approached my car I saw an oddly familiar blonde kid, walking with his head down, it looked as though he didn't have a car and was going to have to walk home. Even though the kid was a jerk, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Taking a deep breath I walk over to him and call out his name to catch his attention.

"Hey Naruto!"

Immediately his head lurks up and turns in my direction, once he notcies who it was who called his name, my heart starts to race and my stupid blush returns.

"Oh... hey sakura"

"umm I n-noticed you didn't have a r-ride home f-from school and I was w-wondering if I you w-wanted one?" Why the hell am I stuttering?

I watch as a narrows his eyebrows; he seemed to be deep in thought. I close my eyes, expecting rejection.

"Yeah, that would be great."

My eyes open in sudden shock, I did not expect that. My shock breaks out in a smile.

"Follow me."

I turn around and immediately stroll towards my car, assuming he was following me. Why am I so excited? Am just simply being nice and giving him a ride home, well that and I might be able to find out more about him."

"Wow, nice car". Naruto says in awe.

"Heh, thanks but it's nothing special."

Opening the passenger door he replies "Well, it's better than not having one at all."

I couldn't help but feel saddened by my lack of consideration; here I was saying my car was nothing special, when this blonde boy next to me didn't have one at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come of-"

"No it's fine; the last thing I want is for you to pity me." He replies, with a sense of stern in his voice.

As if to end the awkwardness, he ravages through my CD collection.

"Aww sweet The Gorillaz can we put this one in?!"

"HELL YEAH!" I say loud and proud

He laughed at my display; he was adorable when he was actually…happy.

I entered the CD and turned on "Feel Good INC"

Immediately he began to hum to the tune with his eyes closed. You know? He doesn't seem all that bad.

"Oh wait how am I supposed to take you home if I don't know your address?"

He opens his eyes and looks at me with confusion "Oh shit, you're right, my address is **********"

I smile softly to myself "baka" I mumble. He looked at me with amusement before closing his eyes again and humming along to the tune. I entered his address into my IPhone, checking twice to make sure it was correct.

Driving off slowly, going slower than usual because I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him…why? I have no clue.

"So, are you ready to tell me where you are from?" I ask with a wink

He smiles, "ahh, well, here and there"

I playfully punched him on the arm. We both giggled.

"How come you moved?"

"Well, truthfully, I got kicked out of my old school. I guess I pulled one too many pranks hehe."

"Just as long as you don't pull anything on me, or your ass is mine." I acted as if I believed him, but truthfully I just knew it was something more than pranks, it just had to be. For some reason, I just knew he was hiding something from me. I guess I can't blame him for not telling me, we just met after all.

Wanting to know more about this mysterious boy I ask "so, what are your hobbies?

"Things that make me happy, I guess."

I sweat dropped. What is it going to take for me to learn about this Naruto Character? Well, at least I know he likes the same kind of music as me. And he is being a lot nicer so that's a start, my blush finally went away. I guess I am starting to get comfortable around his presence.

_Your destination is on your right._

I sighed to myself as I wanted to spend more time with him, now I kind of wished I entered the address wrong…maybe I should do that next time?

"Thanks for the ride Sakura, it means a lot."

I give him a smile. "Of course Naruto, anytime…umm can I have your number?" That came out more awkward than I intended.

Once again his eyebrows narrowed, he seemed to be deep in thought again.

"Sure, it's **********."

Wow, I was expecting a no. I entered his number in my phone and watched as he opened the door.

He turned his face back to me and smiled brightly, my whole body felt numb; he kind of looked like a fox, now that I think of it.

"Thanks again for the ride Sakura."

"Anytime Naruto, I'm glad we ehh kind of got to know each other better I guess?"

He chuckled. "Well, I will see you tomorrow at school?"

"You bet, don't be late this time."

We exchange one last smile before he exits my car and walks up towards his house. It was actually smaller than my little townhome. I felt a little down about this; maybe I should text him about Ino's birthday party at her house this Saturday? He would probably enjoy all the luxuries of her house, even though he didn't seem like a people's person. I thought crossed my mind once again, and I smiled.

Hey what do you know Naruto? You actually gave me a real smile this time.

Naruto's POV

Hey Gaara, He Temari I am home.

"Naruto I am making your favorite tonight to celebrate your first day at the new school, ramen and fried chicken! Gaara is at the store getting the supplies.

"Thanks Temari." I say with a smile.

I grew up in the same orphanage as Temari and Gaara, we met when I was 3 years old. They are brother and sister and are the same age as me, 18. We ran away from the orphanage when we were 14 because of how cruel it treated us. Both Gaara and Temari dropped out of school, to find full time jobs to make just enough money to afford this little house we all own. I decided to stay in school, getting an education was something I've always wanted to do, although I doubt that is happening with me getting kicked out of my last school, and I was failing every class in the process. Neither of us knew or parents, so we share that bond of pain of not growing up with someone to live, so we learned to love each other.

"Call me to the kitchen when It is ready."

"What are you going to do?"

"Homework." This was a lie, I never did homework.

"Hey look at you, finally doing something productive!"

I smiled one last time before proceeding to my room. I made sure she was occupied in the kitchen before I headed towards my closet and set my backpack down. Quickly feeling around the floor, I felt the handle graze against my hand before putting a firm grip on it and pulling it up. I spent all summer working on this thing, secretively. I took a couple of deep breaths before looking down inside the hatch and setting my eyes on what was below. I sighed before closing the little hatch on the ground and setting a couple of old magazines on top of it, to cover it up.

I went over to my bed and laid down trying to collect my thoughts. Well, looks long I have a long day ahead of me, I probably won't be able to go to school. I hope Sakura isn't too disappointed; wait why do I care what she feels or thinks? I shouldn't, like I told myself earlier, I can't get too attached. It won't be too long from now before I am on the move again, probably going to have to switch schools any month now. I looked over in my dresser, leaning over to open the drawer. I felt around with my hand and quickly pulled out a piece of paper, taking one last glance of the name and location of the person I was supposed to meet tomorrow, I sighed before putting it right back where I found it. Taking one last look in the general direction of my secret hatch, I pulled out my ear buds and closed my eyes. I am going to need to rest, for I must be prepared for whatever lies ahead tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto.

Sakura POV

Well, I guess Naruto just isn't going to come to school today. When the bell rung and he wasn't sitting next to me, I expected him to merely be tardy, but I guess it's more than that. As Kakashi-sensei continued to read his Pornography, instead of teaching us anything Physics related, the thought kept crawling through the back of my mind of why Naruto might be absent; maybe he's simply sick? Maybe it's more than that? I kept contemplating rather if I should text him or not, but I didn't want to come off as clingy. It was only yesterday when I gave him a ride home and he gave me his number without any showing of resistance or frustration; he actually looked happy in the process. Dammit, I was looking forward to talking with him at school today, because I wanted to ask him if he would like to come to Ino's birthday party that approaching this up-coming Saturday. I guess I could wait until tomorrow to ask him, but what if he has a bad case of the flu and he's gone from school for quite some time, and I never get a chance to ask him? I guess I'll just call him tonight, and ask him if he's up for the party. I really want to show Naruto how nice and welcoming my group of friends are. Ino always provides top notch hospitality, and I know what it's like to be a new student without anyone to talk to or have fun with. I can see it in his eyes, how lonely he is right now; it seems he is too afraid to let someone get close to him, but I want to show him there is nothing to be afraid of.

The room remains very gloomy and quiet as every student in the class room is afraid to make even the littlest of sounds and interrupt Kakashi-Sensei from his "novel". Trying to move back into my thought process, I suddenly hear the floor start to creak right next to me, as I heard quiet and stealthy footsteps approaching. Looking up, I see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha approaching, as he snuck across the classroom trying to avoid the eyes of Kakashi-Sensei. As he sat down next to me, I began to freeze from his sudden gaze right into my eyes; I could hear my own heartbeat begin to pick up, becoming nervous for what he might say.

"What do you want?" I sneer

"Look Sakura, you have every right to hate my guts."

"Damn right I do."

Holding up his hand as if he wasn't finished what he was about to say "But I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about Sasuke, you cheated on me and broke my heart, end of story. Now leave."

Looking up to make sure Kakashi-Sensei didn't notice us talking I heard Sasuke's voice out of my left ear.

"Just give me two minutes, and I'll leave you alone, I just need you to hear me out."

"Fine. You have two minutes." I say in a stern voice as I quietly pull out my IPhone and put on my timer for two minutes. Its amazing Kakashi-Sensei hasn't noticed us yet, he must really love that 'book'.

I could hear Sasuke chuckle at my punctilious behavior.

Sasuke began to speak in a very soft understanding voice. "Sakura, I think it would be best if you stay away from that Naruto character."

It took every amount of my emotions and self-conscious to not punch Sasuke's face in right here in the middle of class. First he breaks my heart; and from what I can understand, he doesn't care much at all about his actions during sophomore year. Now, he wants me to stay away from this new and lonely guy, Naruto. Probably because he is either jealous, or loves making me angry.

"And why would I do that?" I reply in a harsh whisper. I could feel the stares coming our way, but I couldn't care less about that. All I wanted to do was to give Sasuke a piece of my mind.

"Are you to blind to see how shady this kid is? He shows up, new at this school; refusing to talk about his past or anything about him at all. On the second day of school he mysteriously disappears. He seems like a delinquent Sakura, and I would just recommend you don't get involved. I am under the impression, you still want to get your medical degree and become a surgeon that would all vanish if you get involved with a potential criminal."

I couldn't believe my ears. Sasuke has always been an uptight human being and is known to overreact every now and then, but this was a whole new level! Sasuke has no affiliation with Naruto and therefore has no right to judge him. As far as I am concerned, Naruto has done nothing to leave me under the impression that he may be a criminal or associated with criminal activity. He is just a new kid at school, who seems very lonely and could use a friend. I am more than willing to be that friend, I've experienced firsthand that there is some light and softness behind that stone cold face of his. Apparently, Hinata has experienced this as well. There is just no possible way any living human being could be this quick to judge an individual, so I came to the only conclusion I could think of.

"Sounds to me Sasuke, like you have a serious case of jealousy."

Quickly, his glance transformed into a very disturbed glare.

"You're completely missing the point, Sakura."

"Am I?"

"All I'm tr-"

"You're two minutes is up, now leave." I snap as a turned off my phone from its vibrating state.

"But Sa-"

"Leave!" I whisper in a crude tone that came out more loudly than I expected.

This caused a stir from Kakashi and eventually a glance in our direction.

I could hear him sigh in a bored tone. "Sasuke, return to your seat and stop bugging Sakura."

I smirked to myself in victory.

Using my peripheral vision I saw Sasuke reluctantly get out of his seat with a look of disappointment and concern on his face.

I enjoyed every bit of that face he mad. Finally, he could feel the pain of being shunned.

Unfortunately, my victorious smirk became repressed into a sudden frown.

That just added to my extraneous list of growing issues.

Sasuke POV

Why can't she just listen? I know it is completely out of my league to be so quick to judge an individual. But is it really possible that I am the only person that can see this kid may be up to no good? Until I am proven wrong, I will continue to believe my position on this matter. That is just the kind of person I am. Walking to English class, in anticipation of interacting with Hinata again; I really want to get to know her better, I saw Shikamaru. Who is someone I am sure would give me willing unbiased advice on this matter. Me and him might not be the closest of friends, but we understand each other, and have nothing against one another. We met sophomore year when he gave me willing advice on how to finally ask Sakura out.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" I call out

"What…oh, hey Sasuke"

I smirked at his tired response. "I know you're in a hurry to get to class, but umm I need your advice with something."

Sighing in exasperation he responded "Who would have ever known the great Sasuke Uchiha would come to an average Konoha student multiple times for advice."

My smirk grew a bit bigger. "Look man, there is this new kid, you have probably seen him, his name is Naruto."

I watched as his eyebrows began to furrow and wrinkle up. "Is he causing you problems?"

"Well… yes and no. Indirectly I guess he is, but it's just, I find him extremely odd and he strikes me as a kid who is up to no good. I don't feel comfortable with Sakura hanging around him."

"Is the great Sasuke Uchiha jealous?"

"Dammit, stop putting great in front of my name. And no I am not, far from it. It's just Sakura is like a little sister to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to her, you know?

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Of course, I regret breaking her heart almost every day and I haven't had the strength to apologize, but I still want the best for her.

Putting a hand on my shoulder Shikamaru began to speak "Look, from what ive seen of this Naruto kid, he does seem a bit…odd. But, it's not right to judge somebody, if we don't even know the person. Maybe the reason for his sketchy behavior is he is shy, or not accustomed to opening his heart to new individuals you know? I understand your nature to be overprotective of Sakura as she means a lot to you, I respect that. But, at the same time you have to give her some breathing room and give Naruto the benefit of the doubt in this situation. Until Naruto proves he is what you think he is, don't be so quick to draw conclusions. Maybe try to get to know him better?"

A sincere smile came to my face, Shikamaru always knew what to say. "You're right man. Thanks for the advice; sorry to always come to you with issues I am too scared to resolve myself."

Shikamaru seemed to have a mirror image of the smile on my face, putting a hand on my shoulder he says "Anytime, I'm always willing to give the best advice I can, if it's to help a friend. I wish you the best, and hope Naruto ends up being a decent guy."

"Thank you."

We give each other one final nod, before splitting ways and heading to our class.

I agree with Shikamaru. I hope this works out; not for me, but for Sakura. I couldn't imagine the disappointment in her face if it turns out Naruto is a bad kid after all. It would be unbearable to look at.

Hinata POV

As I sit here anticipating Sasukes arrival in Kurenai's class, I am direly hoping for a repeat of last class. Not necessarily the going outside part, considering the A/C is up and running. But I want to see Sasuke like that again, it has been such a long time since I have seen him that happy, I never would have guessed he was much of a prankster. I giggle as I remember that fart bomb he used last class. I am anxious to see if he is that way today. I just wish I could somehow get a 'fun' side out of my cousin Neji.

I look up as I see him approach the seat that rests next to mine.

We exchange sincere smiles.

I have a feeling this class is going to go well.

"Looks like they fixed the A/C, I guess I don't need to pull anyone of my marvelous stunts today." Sasuke said while grinning. I smile I hope he uses a lot more often than I see from him.

"Thank god, as much as I would love to go outside, I'm feeling a bit on the lazy side today."

We both laughed.

"Alright class, in anticipation for a novel we will read in the near future; we will be watching a documentary about the Salem Witch Trials. Yes, this is for background info about The Crucible WHICH IS AN OUTSTANDING PIECE OF WORK GOT IT?! I expect no complaining about having to read it, it is amazing. Now, shut up, and watch this brilliant piece of footage. ARE WE CLEAR?!

"Yes mam" we all seem to say at once.

I could tell I wasn't the only one afraid of this odd human being.

Sasuke and I shared a knowing look at each other; we knew what watching a 'movie' meant. It meant no homework, not doing anything in class, and of course we could whisper to each other throughout the day and get to know each other better.

The movie began, and right away we knew there was no point in trying focus on watching it. It looked really boring, but me being the person I am at least attempted to show the teacher I was interested, so I didn't hurt her feelings.

Sasuke, cocked his head back and sighed out loud, earning him a glare from Kurenai. I looked at him and squinted my eyes in a playful manner.

"You should show some respect you know?"

"Come one Hinata you've known me for how long now? You know I can't do that."

"..I've known you for a day."

"Exactly. That's more than enough time to understand how I work." He replies with a wink.

Trying not to attract attention, we continue to whisper. "So how are you and your brother doing, Sasuke?'

"Great, Itachi so far has really enjoyed his time as a member of the ANBU. Actually, tonight he is going to explain to me the life of his job and what they do. I have always been fascinated by the physical and emotion torture these guys go through, to get to the criminals. I am thinking about joining when I am older. How are things going with your folks at home?"

"Wow really? That's awesome, tell him I said congrats, and I wish him the best of luck! Well, my dad, Hiashi is just such a hard-ass. He expects me to be at the top 10% of our senior class and refuses to accept anything of lower standards. I guess outside of school, we are getting a little bit closer. But things continue to be under strained conditions whenever I am under his presence. Neji, still looks down upon me and I am doing whatever I can to earn his respect, I just wish he would treat me like his cousin and actually show he cares for me, but I guess that will happen overtime."

I look back up at the projector playing the documentary to pretend like I am watching it. It's explaining how the trials where held, and the punishments those accused of being witches faced.

I turn back to Sasuke to see his eyes soften as he gives me a sincere smile.

"Things will get better for you; I know you will finish top 10% in this senior class, Sakura used to always tell me how smart you are. Now as for Neji? Well maybe I need to give him an old fashion ass-whooping to make him realize what an amazing person you are."

I blush madly at his complement; I never knew Sasuke could be such a heartwarming person. Looking deep into his black eyes, I could see he wasn't used to giving people such complements. I see his mouth begin to twitch as if he was about to speak.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to get some Ice Cream at Debbie's this Friday?"

Ok, I was not expecting that.

Before I was able to speak, he quickly retracts.

"Umm not as a date or anything, just like to hang out I guess, get to know each other better?"

I suppress a giggle. I knew he wasn't used to this kind of thing. He is so adorable when he is in such a disarray of thoughts.

"Of course! I would Love too!"

His face lights up brighter than the sun.

"Phew, I was thinking you were going to say no."

"No way, you've given me no reason to avoid you!"

Right after I said that, something important crawled into my mind.

"Sasuke, umm Ino is having a birthday party at her house this weekend, would you like to come?"

I could see his face transform as he looked to be going through a serious thought process.

"Did Ino say its ok to invite me?

"Oh, come on, you know Ino. She asked us to invite whoever we would like, she wants this party to be huge. "

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just, Sakura and what not, I think my appearance might make things awkward."

"The fact that you're concerned about Sakura having a good time at this party shows me you really have changed from sophomore year. I think things will be fine, she can't hold that grudge forever. I have a feeling you and Sakura can work through this, and become really good friends."

I watch as he smiles and nods his head in agreement. If he would show more people hat smile he has, he would have already won the hearts of many young women. I am still shocked that he has only dated one person during his high school tenure.

"A—heeemm"

We both turn our heads in the direction of Kurenai.

"Sasuke, please take a seat next to me. If you and Hinata keep this up every day, you will be separated permanently. "

Sasuke replies with a simple "Yes mam"

As Sasuke gathers up his school supplies, I quickly right something down on a piece of paper and slip it between his fingers.

His face smiled in amusement as he realized I had just given him my phone number.

We exchange a smile and a wave, before he walks across the classroom, and stubbornly plants himself right next to Kurenai.

This year had started off with a bang.

All of a sudden, this upcoming weekend is something I am looking forward to.

I get to hang out with Sasuke and maybe see if there is a possibility of taking things beyond friendship in the future. I have always had a bit of a crush on him, but now I think I might be developing real feelings and not just some childish crush. The soft side Sasuke shows around me, is something I want the world to see. I am going to try my hardest to make sure everyone knows that Sasuke Uchiha is a great person. My thoughts changed to another person; Naruto. There was something about him too, I haven't had the same level of interaction with him, as I have had Sasuke. But, I really want to get to know him better as well; but what if I develop feelings for him too?

I sighed to myself about my dilemma.

A thought suddenly dawned upon me, and I smile.

I didn't stutter once while talking to Sasuke today.

Ino POV

Finally the day was over and I could find my way back home to continue planning, of course I would have to get through this dreaded cheer practice first. I sighed nonstop as a huff and puffed down the athletic hall. Sure I gave it my all during each and every practice and it was one of the things I enjoy most in life, but it's just so tiring. The long and grueling exercises and stretching outside in the heat, and eventually the snow. The constant reminders that anything less than perfect is unacceptable and will not be tolerated so on and so forth. I just wanted football season to start already, that's when cheerleading is at its finest. Man, I certainly hope that new Naruto kid plays football; I would love to watch him on the field. I giant smirk formed on my face. As I continued to make my way through the athletic hall, I turned a corner and was almost near the exit towards the practice field. Where we practice every day for 2 sometimes 3 hours if we aren't performing good enough. Low and behold, before I was able to exit the hall, Sai appeared right before my eyes. It looked as though he was headed in back to where I came from so we were going t have to look at each other as we passed. Hoping for just a quick exchange of glances and nothing more, I was once again brought down with disappointment. The bastard started to walk across the hall and make his way towards me.

"Hey Ino, I know you are in a rush, and so am I but I just wanted to say something I should have said long ago."

"Dammit Sai, just make it quick."

"I am sorry."

"That's it?" I said that to act all high and mighty, but deep down I was stunned. It takes a lot for Sai to feel any kind of sad and guilty feelings, let alone say he was sorry.

"I know I am a bastard for the way I broke up with you. It's one thing to say it in such a harsh connotation, but I did it over text, which makes It that much worse. As lame as this sounds, after seeing how Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship ended, I got scared and did the first thing that came to mind. I didn't want our relationship to end on the terms Sakura's relationship did because I know firsthand how demoralizing that feeling of cheating or being cheated on feels. I should have done it in person but I was too much of a coward, Ino, will you forgive me?"

I was stunned. I have never heard anything that emotional come out of Sai's mouth before, even when we dated. It happened two years ago, and I was more than willing to forgive him, but I want to make sure he Is being serious about this, and wants our relationship and friendship to be restored.

"I am having a birthday party this Saturday, I fully expect you to be there. We will talk more during th party about our future status, but as for now, I am probably late to cheer practice. I guess I'll catch you later?"

"Absolutely." Saying that he gives me something I have never seen from him before.

A real smile.

Later That Evening.

Naruto POV

Well I guess that went better than expected? He was definitely as stern and strict as described but he certainly seemed trustworthy and loyal. On top of that, he gave me everything I needed, although my backpack might be a little too heavy now. I will just have to avoid gaara and temari when I walk in and empty this thing out, I wouldn't want them to come across my bag and find out what's inside.

"Hey I am home."

I heard Temari scream "WELL ITS ABOUT TIME. GAARA AND I WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Sorry guys I should have called. I went to school (this was a lie) and afterwards me and a group of friends decided to meet up at the School courtyard and knock out some homework (this was another lie)"

I could hear her sigh. "Well, just let us know next time."

"Will do."

As I am about to scurry to my room and stash the marvelous things that are in my backpack away in my little hatch, Gaara's voice stops me.

"What, are you not going to say hi to me now?"

Gaara has always been quite the loner. He has read hair, pale skin, and black around his eyes from the lack of sleep he gets; he suffers from insomnia. He is the one who devised a plan to get us out of that orphanage. He is probably the smartest and most well-rounded strategic person I know. He might be the only person I trust with my life, he is a brother to me. I know he feels the same way about me, and it pains me every day to think that I have lied behind his back time and time again.

Temari is beautiful. Well defined blonde hair, perfect skin color, amazing dark green eyes, and a rare personality. I used to have the biggest crush on her during our time at the orphanage before I realized she was like a sister to me and being romantic would make things strange. She certainly didn't have to smarts of Gaara, but what she lacks in smarts, she makes up for in athletic ability; something Gaara does not have. Temari plans to try out for Konoha's professional women's soccer team, but for now she stays at home and makes sure everything is neat and clean. I have no doubt in my mind that she is going to make the team, and if not; she could smooth talk her way on to it. That's just how she did things.

"Sorry man! I didn't mean it like that, I was just going to go to my room, take a shower, change, and then come back and tell you all about how school is going and my new friends." Of course, this was a lie…I had no new friends.

"I was just messing with you, but hurry up. Temari is almost done with dinner and I need to give you another ass-whooping at chess!"

I smirk as I knew how bad he was going to beat me in the up-coming future. I never have been able to beat him, but me and my competitive nature just simply will not give up.

I made my way into my room and shut the door, locking it in the process. This is a small one-story home so I had to make sure I was careful with every move and don't track any extra attention from my fellow 'roommates'.

Scampering to my closet I hastily open the door and sling my backpack off of my shoulder and on to the floor. Feeling around with my hand, I find the handle I was looking for and open up the hatch.

I begin unzipping my heavy backpack to massage my shoulders, happy to finally get that weight off of me. In dire need to speed up the process so nobody walks in on me, I quickly empty my backpack and store my new belongings into the hatch.

I close the lid very quickly, hoping to avoid the creak it sometimes makes.

Sighing in relief I reach down into my pocket and pull out my phone, expecting a call any minute to explain how the meeting went.

Sighing, I made my way over to the shower and turned it on, before walking away. I needed to act like I was taking a shower so nobody would make their way over here with any kind of worry or suspicion.

I jumped onto my bed, and melt myself sink in the comfortable mattress.

My phone begins to vibrate.

My heart starts to race, as I grow nervous of the conversation about to take place.

Much to my disappointment, the incoming call wasn't from who I thought it was.

Instead it was an unknown number.

Sighing I decided to answer the call.

"H-hello?" The person had a feminine voice.

"Who is this?" I say, the frustration in my voice obvious as I was really looking forward to tell them how the meeting went.

"umm this is Sakura, is this Naruto?"

Oh crap, I forgot I gave her my number. I regret that decision, she probably thinks I want to be good friends now. The last thing I need is friends.

"Yeah."

"Phew, for a second I thought you gave me the wrong number."

"Come on now, I am not that mean."

"So, Naruto I was just curious as to why you weren't at school today. Are you sick or anything?"

I began to contemplate as to why she was so concerned with my well-being. I know of only two people who actually care for my health, and they live with me. I barely know this girl, why is she being so sweet to me? It's not as if I have been the nicest of people to her.

"Yeah, I was feeling really under the weather this morning. I was probably well enough to go to school, but I didn't want to risk getting the people around me sick."

"Yeah, I understand that. I was just calling to make sure you are ok."

"Yeah, I feel pretty good now, I appreciate your concern."

"If you still feel sick tomorrow, please contact me and I'll bring you some over my mom's soup, I think it has some special powers because every time I have some I feel better almost instantly. "

A big smile grew on my face. Is this what it feels like to have a friend? Although I wouldn't call her that just yet. But what if something bad happens and we end up splitting or losing our possible future friendship as a result, is it really worth it to get that close to someone, only to lose them in the end?

"That means a lot to me. I have never had someone care for me like that before. Hey, I should probably get some rest so; I'll see you at school tomorrow? This time I mean it." I wanted to end this conversation in anticipation for another.

"You better mean it, but first I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok."

'Well, you see, my friend Ino is having this big birthday party this weekend, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to come? I know it is tough being new and I want you to meet some of my friends so you have people to talk too."

There it was again, her concern about me. What have I done to deserve her sympathy? It's not like I've saved her life or anything. If this was any other person I would have said no, but I can't say that to her. She has been too nice for me to do something like that. Although, I have to get her to understand I don't want a close friendship or anything.

"I don't see why not."

I could almost feel her excitement through the phone.

"One last thing, and then I will finally let you go." She says

"Ok."

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Errr no, why?"

I could see her smirk through the phone.

"Well you and I are going to hang out before this party Saturday; I have something In store for you."

I knew there was no saying no to this.

"Ok, will do. Well I better head to bed. I'll see you in physics. Sleep well Sakura."

"Goodnight, Naruto. Sleep well, yourself."

I ended the call, wondering what this warm feeling in my chest was.

Thankfully my chest ended the funny feeling it was giving me once I felt my phone vibrate again.

I looked down at my phone, and smirked. Finally.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Naruto."

Sasuke POV

Today went so much better than I anticipated. It seems like Hinata and I may have a really close friendship in the near future. I hope it goes beyond that, I wonder if she feels the same way.

I approach my manor, and notice the car parked in the driveway. My brother was home early today. Thankfully I went out and got dinner, I bet he's starving after what probably was a long day of work for him.

I open the door and enter the kitchen, immediately I notice my brother sitting at the dining table with stacks of paper in front of him, he seemed to be doing some serious research.

He turned around, recognizing I just entered the manor.

The way he was looking at me irked me in a weird way; his gaze seemed to have many emotions in it.

Finally he spoke.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! This is my first fanfic so it's probably not up to par with some of the others but I am trying! **

**Who is Naruto affiliated with?**

**What is Itachi going to talk to Sasuke about?**

**Both of these will be answered next chapter, which I plan to write sometime in the next 7 days. J**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

Many emotions ran through my head, I have never seen Itachi so stern, so stressed out. What could have made him like this?

"A-about…what?" My hand started to jitter, nervousness running through my skull. Was it something I did? Is something bad happening?

Watching as he pointed to the chair to the left of him.

"Please, take a seat."

Still shaking, I silently made my way over to the table, awaiting my fate for whatever my 23 year old brother had in store. I am not one to get nervous or crack under pressure, but this was completely different. My brother itachi, the man who is always calm and collected when facing adversity actually looked like he might be defeated. It looked like I was staring into the eyes of a failure.

"What i-is i-it?"

Sighing he began to explain.

"Sasuke, as you know I have recently joined the ANBU. Well at only 23 years of age, I have become the youngest member to ever become promoted to the ANBU Black Ops. "

There was a pause.

He continued. "As you know, the ANBU is what keeps the great city and the great people of Konoha safe. From a generic fire, to a serious crime, the ANBU always arrive when there is a call. We solve big and small mysteries, and throw these criminals where they belong. I am sure you have noticed, but the crime rates have gone down drastically in recent years, less robberies, murders, and drugs. Now I only speak for Konoha when I say that, I don't know how outside cities are doing but you get the point; Konoha is known as a very safe and secure city."

Finally after another pause I speak. "Right. So what has your panties in a wad? I can tell you are stressed. Oh and, you do realize you are still in your ANBU uniform right? Why don't you go change and get comfortable?"

Heaving a loud sigh Itachi says "Changing is the last thing on my list. Now next time, let me finish, I wasn't done speaking. As I was saying Sasuke, this safe city may be becoming involved with criminal activity. The only reason I have been promoted at such a young age is because they know my smarts and what I am good at, infiltrating these kind of criminals is my specialty and the leader of the ANBU, Yamato has assigned me to gather a group of smart and sturdy ANBU to lead this mission. I am sure you have heard of this criminal group, or gang if you will… The Akatsuki."

I kept skimming through my head, The Akatsuki huh? I swear I have heard of them before, but I just can't seem to remember what exactly they were.

"I think I might have heard of the name, but I have no idea what they are, can you explain?"

I watch as his eyes widen in shock.

"Have you been living u-"

"Just get to the point!" I say, not in the mood for his typical teasing.

"Ok. Well The Akatsuki is a very large and devastating gang that strike fear in the hearts of many civilians; if they don't get what they want. They will murder at will with no remorse, take hostages; do whatever it takes it get their hands on their main objective…money. What is their use for this money? Well I am still trying to figure that out as we speak, but what we do know, is that they are expanding. The origin of their existence is the land in the desert known as Suna. We have been there a couple of times, when we visited with mom and dad. I am sure you remember. Anyway back on topic, the Akatsuki have expanded to right here, in Konoha. They are partaking in what they are most famous for, drug activity. They sell their product to innocent young men, willing to give anything just to get a hit of what they are distributing. The Akatsuki at the moment are selling many drugs, but are focusing on heroin and crystal meth; and of course, your typical marijuana. They started their expansion in downtown Konoha and have now spread up north around the area we live. Unfortunately, nothing is stopping this movement as civilians have begun to take interest in their product, which appears to be the best on the market. The enforcement of Suna have been un-able to stop the movement of this powerful gang, and have now left it up to the ANBU of Konoha to do what they couldn't. The best part is, we have no idea how big this group is, how many members they have; nothing, zip, nadda. As you can imagine, arrests because of drug possession have gone up drastically. Usually it is marijuana we find the civilians with, so far we have only caught one with heroin possession and 0 with meth. This is staggering to say the least. The stacks of paper that lay before me, is everything I could bring up about the Akatsuki, which isn't much but it is a good start. However there is one rumor going around, that is mind boggling; these group of men may be manipulating kids to do their work for them. They are smart enough to realize how easily kids can get manipulated into doing drugs, so they decided to find kids around your age to do their bidding. When you are a kid around 17 years of age and being offered wads of cash, it's too good to pass up. So, without notice and arguing, these kids sell the product that they are asked to sell, and get cash in return, it is gold and the Akatsuki know this. That's where you come in Sasuke, with the recent expansion of these group of men, and this latest rumor that has first been reported by the Kazegage of Suna, I need you to keep your ears up around your school, and try to find anyone who may be suspicious or up to no good. I am not asking you to interrogate people, because that's the last thing I want, all I am asking is just kind of look around your school, see who is shady or who is a well-known drug dealer at your school. Any good information you find, report to me immediately. Your dream has always been to become a member of the ANBU, now you have your shot. Are you interested?

I couldn't fathom the conversation that just took place. The Akatsuki, are they really as dangerous as Itachi made them out to be? Kill people with no remorse? If this is so, I think I have found the first thing to give me fear. Expanding to up north where we live? Just freaking great. Manipulating kids? What if there is somebody dangerous in my school? It is just a rumor…but still. My brother has always been there for me, so I will do the same for him. I don't know how useful I will be, but I will do my best to find out just who these guys are.

"I will do it."

My brother smiled. "Perfect, Sasuke I will admit, you are far more smart and resourceful than I was at your age, I have no doubt in my mind that you can become an ANBU one day. Show me what you can do. With that said, this is just a rumor, I have no idea if they use kids or not. But with their drugs, and crime expanding up north to where we are, the biggest high school in Konoha is a great place to start. Now what I need you to do is read the paperwork I have before me, learn about them, and dive into their characteristics and traits. The info is limited, but like I said it is a great start. I don't expect you to find something in the first weeks or even a month, so don't rush, just keep your ears and eyes open. Now, I am going to take a shower and rest, it has been a long day. Come to me if you have any more questions."

"Will do, thank you for trusting me with this responsibility."

We give each other a final nod, before he descends into his bedroom.

I saw his eyes again, and once again it scared me. What I saw, was fear and doubt.

Just…who are these people?

Naruto POV

"Hello?"

"Hello, Naruto."

"Hey Diedara, long time no talk haha."

"Yeah, so how did the meeting with Nagato go?"

"Well, he wasn't as umm strict as you made him out to be, he was actually somewhat friendly."

I heard him begin to chuckle.

"Well you just wait, yeah? Pretty soon, if you aren't selling or doing your job well enough he will cut you loose on the spot, got it?"

I shivered a little bit. I knew what Diedara meant by cut me loose, it wasn't simply firing me, it was death itself. Diedara, like me was in this thing for the money. He had long fine blonde hair that covered up his left eye a little bit, it kind of reminded me of Sakura's friend, Ino. He had very dark eyelashes, it looked as If he was wearing mascara, but he defends as if his life was on the line that he was simply born that way. He always wears a simply but knowing smirk as if he was the shit and he knows it. I have to say though, he is a fantastic artist. Far superior to that kid in my Pre-cal class…Sai I think it was? Our main goal is to collect money, but for different reasons. Diedara wants to open an Art Museum of all the artifacts he has collected over the years and show of some of his own artwork. I am willing to do whatever it takes to help him achieve his dream.

I too am in this for the money, but for a different reason. I want to provide for my 'family' Gaara and Temari, We have been poverty stricken for years and I have always promised them one day I will get us out of this hell. If anyone deserves happiness it is us, I cannot recall a time of us sleeping peacefully, not worrying about if we would have something to eat for dinner the next day. We have had to live off Ramen as Gaara's job pays very little. If we are lucky, we may get something else on the side, but only on a special occasion. I am the only one who owns a phone and who is getting an education. It pains me to see gaara not be able to go to college like he had always wanted, temari couldn't care less about school but I know how bad she wants to make it to the big leagues in soccer. So far, I have only used my money in bits and pieces as I have no idea on how to come up with a fib on how I got this income, but at least I am able to save it for the future. It is my dream to provide us with a huge home, nice cars, and a well-lit backyard, just anything to give us hope. I need this money to surprise gaara, telling him I can afford his college. I need it to surprise Temari, telling her I can afford soccer lessons or a competitive league so she doesn't have to train on her own. I want them to be successful more than myself.

I may not admit it out loud, but I do this for more than just money; I do this for pride. All my life, I have been bullied and mistreated by those in the orphanage and those in past schools. It was always Gaara or Temari who had to stick up for me, while I sit their hopeless and useless. That is why I train every day to get bigger and stronger, I am happy with those results; I haven't been messed with since 8th grade. I still however, remain irrelevant in school; I haven't made a true friend outside of gaara and Temari. I am a loner to begin with, but it would be nice to have somebody else to hang out with. With the Akatsuki, I am somebody. I am well known, I am not a useless nobody, I have helped make this group what it is today. Without my ability to persuade young teenagers to by our drugs, we wouldn't have anywhere near the income we have today. It feels nice to be wanted, to be depended on. I know how bad and evil these people are, but I don't care…they need me…and I need them.

"Hey man, did you fall asleep on me?"

"Shit, sorry man I kind of spaced out, I was thinking about what happened today."

"Oh yeah, about that, what did he want to tell you?"

"You will never believe it!" I say in an ecstatic tone.

"Well spit it out, yeah?"

"Nagato managed to get our group of people in Konoha 28 pounds of pure. Meaning our income will be doubled in the upcoming months, if we are able to sell it. Looks like we may be able to leave this group sooner than we thought, and complete our dreams."

"Naruto! Please tell me you aren't pulling my leg here…is what you said true?"

"Yup! Every bit of it, He gave me 14 pounds, I am supposed to give you 7 so you can sell it, and I will sell 7 pounds myself. Same goes with nagato and Kasame."

Diedara I could tell was jumping with glee.

"That's great! I assume our people Suna will be selling the pure too, yeah?"

"Of course. The reason for our recent cut in pay was so he could afford the resources to obtain this pure heroin. People will be crawling at our legs, begging to get their hands on some of this. The best part is, Nagato said we could name our own price. He told me how Konoha was a gold mine, and this is why he moved half of our group from Suna to Konoha. Eventually he wants me to try to start selling around my school Konoha high; and he wants you to stick around the downtown area."

"Man, I can't believe it; pretty soon I will be able to open my own art museum."

"Well, there is a bit of bad news…Nagato wants us to wait a bit before we start selling. He explained how to ANBU of Konoha might be on to our little scheme and he told me to be patient and wait a month or two. It's a small price to pay for all of the revenue we are about to hall in."

"I can live with that, keep my 7 pounds in your little hatch yeah? You are the responsible one in this group and I have a tendency to lose items."

"Will do Diedara. Oh one last thing, he also handed me a gun…he doesn't expect me to kill anybody in the near future does he?"

I could hear him sigh. "I doubt it man, you are just a kid. He is one sick mofo who has killed many people. But I wouldn't expect him to be that cruel."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I bet it is just for caution. Well I better go, talk to you later."

"Yeah same. I need to finish this drawing; I'll talk to you later. Take care man."

With that, I hung up and jumped off my bed that began to bounce because of my sudden movement. I hurried to my closet to find my swim trunks and flip-flops, and towel. Putting this attire on I gave myself I look in the mirror, deciding to wear a shirt to so off my 6-pack. I don't have a lot, so when you have something worth bragging about, you just have to boast about it.

Haling ass to the kitchen I sprinted to where Temari and Gaara currently resided.

"Hey Naruto, what's with the change of clothes?" Gaara asked.

"Well, it's only 7 and the pool down the street closes at 9, giving us 2 hours to have fun."

"Temari smirked "Sounds great, I have wanted to show off this new bikini for quite some time now."

Gaara added "I am in as well."

I smiled brightly making temari blush a little.

"Perfect, it has been a long time since we were able to enjoy ourselves."

Temari also smiled. "It really has. Naruto I have to ask, why the happiness all of a sudden? I haven't seen you in such high spirits since we moved here.

"I don't know temari, I just think the future is bright for us."

**A/N: Short chapter but hey you finally know who Naruto is with! I will update probably Friday or so. **

**Next Chapter! Naruto and Sakura hang out…and Sasuke and Hinata hang out! **

**Please keep reviewing and giving me feedback, thank you all so much for the kind words I have been getting!**

**A follow and favorite is much appreciated! **

**Is his future as bright as Naruto Believes? Or will everything crumble right before his eyes?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

Sakura POV

My stomach was almost parallel with my throat for the events about to transpire today, the day before Ino's 18th birthday party. I was finally going to hang out with Naruto. I have no honest clue to why I was so nervous for hanging out with the blonde mystery, but I just can't get him out of my head. It's clear he has never had a lot of friends in the past, he is not a real social kid, but with his looks, the beautiful smile he rarely gives, and of course his tendency to make people laugh, which also happens seldom; he could be a really popular kid at Konoha high. For some reason, he just won't open up. I have never been this welcoming and friendly to any new comer or stranger I may have met in the past, but this Naruto kid just had this edge about him. Something I want to exploit and bring out, I know deep down this kid is a sweetheart, a goofball; he indirectly mentioned it when he said he got kicked out of school because of some pranks he pulled. Which I have a feeling isn't entirely true.

I glanced across the Pre-Cal classroom, completely tuning out the lecture Iruka-Sensei was giving us; I was going to ace this test next week. I noticed Naruto in his usual habit of sleeping right next to Shikamaru, while Sai was drawing who knows what. Speaking of Sai, I would have to be completely oblivious to not notice his and Ino's increasing interaction in the hallways. I have yet to ask Ino about it, I want to give her some breathing room in this situation, but it is clear they have talked things over. Deep down, I want to warn her she could end up heartbroken like last time, if they end up dating again. But she has been so happy recently, and if she is happy, I am happy.

"Hey Sakura". Ino Whispered

We had about 10 minutes left of class left, and it looked as though Iruka was going to let us start on our homework. Of course, this just means me and Ino get to talk freely amongst ourselves.

"Hey". I whisper back with a smile.

"I can't wait for my birthday party tomorrow, I talked to Sai and he let me know he can get us some alcohol, no charge."

"Oh my gosh Ino that's awesome! Just…don't get to drunk this time… rem-"

Holding her hand up Ino abruptly interrupts. "Don't remind me, Sakura."

Beginning to giggle I say, "I am sorry Ino, just be careful."

I am not much of a drinker, I always know how to handle myself; with that said I am always down for a game of beer pong or two.

"I am going to kick your ass in beer pong this time Ino." Ten-ten suddenly says two seats behind us. A little louder than I would have hoped.

"In your dreams, you flapper."

Instead of responding, Ten-ten just glared at Ino before continuing her conversation with Shino and Kiba.

"I am spending the night right? I don't feel comfortable driving home a little tipsy." I ask.

"Of course, I would prefer if everyone spends the night actually. My house is huge and my parents are out of town, leaving us with that much more room."

I smile brightly. "Ino, this party is going to be amazing! I am so excited."

"I know, me too Sakura. All of our friends are going to be there, and then some. It made me so happy to find out you invited Naruto, We can show him what Konoha is all about." She said with a wink.

I blush a little, of course she notices, but decides to say nothing.

"Yeah." I say while looking at Naruto in a deep slumber. "I really hope he meets some new friends there, he's pretty cool when he wants to be."

"And hot." Ino adds.

Again I blush.

Again she notices.

I watch as she suppresses a giant smirk.

"Sai also said he might bring some pot." Ino says out of the blue.

Sweet. Pot just isn't my thing, so I guess I will have to distance myself from that. I won't tell Ino that though.

"Sounds great, ino."

"Oh yeah, Sakura bring your bikini, My pool is going to be all lit up and the hot tub finally works. I bet I can get you and Naruto in there alone." She says while nudging my shoulder twice.

My face is completely crimson right now.

I put my head down trying to hide my face, while Ino begins to chuckle.

I was saved by the bell. I watch as Ino shoots out of her seat, dashing out of the room; without saying goodbye. I bet she doesn't want to be late for cheer practice again.

Breathing heavier than normal, I walk over in naruto's direction as everyone else scurries out of the room, excited that Friday was over.

Naruto, to no surprise was sound asleep, snoring a little.

I smiled, he looked so adorable.

I begin to nudge him, hoping I wouldn't have to raise my voice this time.

Too my surprise, I was successful on the first attempt.

"Man, school is over already?" Naruto asks, still a little dazed.

'Yes, you baka now come on, we are going to hang out remember?"

"Sakura, you always act like I am stupid or something, I wouldn't forget something like this".

"Something like this huh? We are only hanging out, it's what friends do."

"Well, it's a big deal for me. This is the first time I have actually hung out with somebody."

I look at Naruto in utter sadness and sorrow; he has gone this long without feeling the necessity of friendship?

Sighing he continues. "Look I don't need your pity. I just haven't been given the opportunity to relish friendship before, outside of two people, but I consider them family. Now, let's continue to your car; as I wait in anticipation for whatever we are doing. By the way what are we doing?"

Trying me best to force a smile, not wanting to show my hint of sadness at Naruto's situation I begin to lead him towards the direction of my car. Now I am determined to make sure he knows the strength and power of friendship, I want him to be happy.

We said no words as we walked to my Honda, entering it in complete silence.

Trying to disown the awkwardness of the situation, I slip in a CD that was always my favorite, from a band known as Queen.

I begin to slightly bounce up and down in my seat, putting my car in reverse and backing out of my spot. The song known as 'Killer Queen' begins to pick up its groove and I really start to pick up my movements, beginning to move my shoulders and sing along to the lyrics.

Raising my speed up to 60 MPH, deciding to go fast today, I look over at Naruto who is giving him a look of amusement. It was so obvious how hard he was trying to suppress a laugh, why did this kid try so hard to look serious and stern all the time? Was it that hard to lighten up a little?

Out of nowhere, he too joins in on the singing, syncing his vocals with mine.

I couldn't believe it, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

It was just then I noticed, Naruto had a beautiful voice.

"Everything alright?" Naruto asked, I could tell he was a little embarrassed from singing.

"You…h-have a beautiful v-voice." I say, stuttering way too much for my liking, and just realizing I probably made things awkward.

He smiles in satisfaction and approval.

"Why, thank you Sakura. Your singing voice could use a little work." He adds with a giant smirk, that I just wanted to smack off his face. It took everything I had, not to do that.

I give him the nastiest glare I could muster up, but I just couldn't hold it; he looked too innocent to be angry at.

I begin to burst out in laughter.

"You are such a baka, you know that?"

"Oh is that so? I don't think you have called me that before." He says scratching the back of his head, obviously being sarcastic.

We both laugh almost simultaneously.

"Finally we are here!" I say the excitement obvious in my voice.

"Umm why are we in an empty parking lot, Sakura?"

"Because, I am going to teach you how to drive, silly."

His eyes widen in shock.

Blue and beautiful and always.

"Sakura, this is a terrible idea. I have no driving experience and you are entrusting me with your car?"

"Don't worry Naruto, everything will be fine, I will guide you through this."

Oh crap, I totally forgot I have work tonight. Ahh, forget it, I would much rather hang out with Naruto than deal with my asshole boss.

Hopping out of the car, I glide across to the passenger seat, and watch as he settled into the driving seat. I turned off the music so he could concentrate.

"Ok, Naruto. The car is in park, to put in drive put your foot on the break and move the lever from 'park' to 'drive'." I watched in satisfaction has he followed my directions, and the car began to slowly drift forward.

"Awesome Naruto! Now, step on the break."

The car came to a fast and jerking stop.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA DON'T SLAM YOUR FOOT ON THE BREAK!"

"Err, sorry Sakura, but I told you it is my first time driving." He says, a little nervous I could tell.

"Sorry, I have a short temper."

"Man, I wish I realized that sooner." He says, once again the sarcasm obvious in his voice.

I narrow my eyes at him.

Let's try that again.

The time flew by and Naruto's progress was remarkable. He is one kid I would not expect to learn things so quickly, but I guess he is just unpredictable. If he would just apply himself at school and do his homework, he would be getting offers from colleges everywhere. That and if he would actually try out for the sports at our school, I could tell he was an athlete. I need to find out the reasoning for his constant effort to distance himself from everyone around him.

"Well, Naruto. I think you are ready to start applying some gas, don't you think?"

"Umm, if you think so Sakura; but don't get too upset if we end up in a ditch." Naruto says a hint of stress in his voice. I knew how bad he didn't want to damage my car. For some reason though, I knew I could trust him enough to be careful and not reckless.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's just like without the pedal, only a little faster."

"Ok, well here I go."

The car began to accelerate, until it came to smooth stop.

"Hey that wasn't so bad". Naruto said with a boost of confidence.

"See, I told you, try it again."

"I wonder how fast I can go?"

"Wait, Naruto do-"

Before I could finish the car once again began to accelerate, gradually increasing speed. He was up to 20 MPH and still increasing in acceleration, I had to stop him.

"Naruto, stop you are going to fast right now."

"Alright let me hit the break."

I watched as he abruptly planted his foot, but to my dismay the car only increased in speed.

"Oh crap, I accidently hit the gas!" Naruto yells with anxiety

I look ahead and notice he was going off course heading towards a turn.

"You baka give me the wheel!"

Forcing his hand off the wheel I spin it to the right, unfortunately we were going too fast for a sudden turn and the car spun wildly out of control, abruptly halting to a stop near a ditch, in the mud and grass.

"NARUTO!" And with that I slam my fist right into his plush and soft whiskers. I guess I didn't know my own strength as his head bounced off the window next to his left ear.

Oh crap, why did I do that? Great, right when Naruto was beginning to feel comfortable around me I pull a stunt like that. Well, I guess there goes any hope of any kind of possible relationship in the future.

I looked back in the direction of the steering wheel, bracing myself to muster up and apology; when I notice he wasn't there.

The door next to him was open, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Just great. He probably ran off, going to avoid me at all costs…this whole thing was a terrible idea.

Before I know it, the passenger door opens and I am hoisted over a sturdy and muscular shoulder.

"Oh you are going to pay!" I hear a mysterious playful voice below me

I look to the ground beneath me and I see his golden blonde hair and immediately I knew it was Naruto. Taking inventory of my position, I notice he was me over his shoulder staring at his back. Similar to the position Shrek had Princess Fiona in 'Shrek 1'.

"Naruto put me down." I squeal

"Not until you pay to consequences."

I watch as he starts to jog towards the general area of a medium sized hill right outside the parking lot area.

"Man Sakura, how much do you weigh?"

Oh that was it, now he was officially dead.

I start squirming around, trying to get out of his grasp, but it was ineffective.

"Not going to work, missy."

"Dammit Naruto what are you going to go?"

"It is a sup-"

I took advantage of his distraction and managed to squirm free, sending us both tumbling and landing on the ground below.

However instead of grass, I feel a much more firm, but warm area.

"Umm Sakura, you are kind of on top of me."

Oh wonderful.

I looked up to be greeted by those beautiful warm blue eyes of his. His face was redder than crimson.

If I had a mirror, I bet mine was too. Looking at our position, His back was on the grass, his hands where covering my lower back and I was directly on top of him. My hands were on his stomach, and the first thing I noticed was how defined his stomach was. He had to have a 6-pack, it felt amazing. He was much more muscular and toned than Sasuke.

"Are we going to stay like this forever…or?"

"Oh, I am so sorry n-naruto." I say as I scurry to my feet, dusting myself off.

I watch as he does the same.

As if to break the awkwardness he says "Want to get something to eat?"

I smile as I grab his hand tugging him towards my car.

"Come on, you baka."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were walking around the market, looking for something to eat. I somehow managed to Parallel Park in this busy place, finally something goes right.

"SAKURA THEY HAVE RAMEN HERE?!" Naruto screams in my ear.

I knew immediately what he was talking about, Ichiraku Ramen. I guess I could go for some ramen.

"I take it you like ramen, Naruto?" I say with a giggle.

"It makes the world go round, Sakura, now come on, time is wasting!"

This time it his him who grabs my hand and pulls me toward our destination.

Finally, the childish side I knew he had all along was showing itself. I loved every second of it.

After eating our Ramen…well this bill is going to be expensive. The kid managed to eat 24 Bowls compared to my 2 bowls! This is going to be at least 50 bucks! I hope he doesn't expect me to pay for this.

"Wow Sakura that was the best ramen I have ever had! So much better than the crap I eat back at home. I will pay for our meal, don't expect this act too often though, you just caught me in a good mood." He says with a wink

"That will be $62.20, sir." The clerk said handing him the bill.

I watch as Naruto pulls out his wallet, fumbling around looking for the money.

I couldn't help but notice; he had multiple $100 dollar bills in there.

Where in the world did this supposedly poor kid get all of that money?

"Here you go sir, keep the change."

The clerks face lights up in delight as he smiles brightly, Naruto reciprocates the smile. It made my heart on fire.

"Sakura what is that?" Naruto says as we are leaving the little ramen stand.

I look up in the direction of his eyes, immediately knowing what he was talking about.

That is the mountain where Konoha puts the faces of our past hokages, and of course our present one. Tsunade.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I watch as his eyes sparkle.

"Sakura, do you think we could get up there?" He says, hoping for a yes.

"Yes, there is a little pathway in the back, leading to the top. Me and my friends go up there from time to time, to watch the sunset. Actually, it should be setting any moment."

"Can we go Sakura? Pllleasssseeee" He says, giving me some puppy eyes, it made me blush and giggle.

"Sure, but it will cost you." I say, trying to act serious.

"What is the cost?"

"A piggy back ride up the mountain." I say with a playful wink and my tongue sticking out. I was pretty exhausted, but truthfully the main reason was, because I wanted to feel his muscles again.

Before I knew it, I was pressed against his back as he started to jog through the market, towards the direction of the hokage mountain. We ignored the stares. There was no denying it; I was developing feelings for Naruto.

Well that was faster than expected, Naruto already managed to carry me to the top of the giant mountain through the pathway. Where does this kid get all of this energy?

"Sakura, I have to put you down now, my back is killing me."

"Is it because I am fat?" I say with a playful smirk as he gently lifts me off his back and sets me on my feet.

He puts his hand under his chin, as if pretending to be in thought.

"No, I think big boned is a better word." He says, scratching the back of his head, smiling.

I loved it when he did that.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Come on Naruto follow me, the sun should be setting any moment now."

I loved to watch sunsets.

We both walk to the tip of the mountain, right on top of the faces of the Hokages. We were currently on the 4th Hokages face, known as Minato.

He sits down on his butt, as if anticipating the sunset. I guess he likes sunsets too.

I gladly reciprocate this, sitting a little closer to him than normal. I couldn't decide if I did this on purpose, or accident.

Perfect timing, the sun was begging to glisten in its beautiful array of colors, sending off a peaceful vibe, which just made me settle into my current state. The past events of today has completely worn me out, so I do the unthinkable, I rest my head on his strong but soft shoulder. Eagerly awaiting his reaction.

To my surprise and delight, he puts his arm around my shoulder; I position myself to get comfortable. I look up to see a tint of pink under his eyes; I couldn't help but giggle a little.

No words where needed as we watched the sun settle into its resting state.

Everything was perfect.

Naruto POV

I never knew hanging out with somebody could be this…pleasant. I have finally found somebody who wants to be around me, who acts as if I am more than a mere tool for their benefit.

"Well, here we are." Sakura says, a little disappointment in here voice as she pulled up into my driveway, staring at my old and small home. I could tell like me, she didn't want this day to end.

"Well, I guess I will see you at Ino's party tomorrow?" I say, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes, it's going to be awesome. You need a ride there?"

"Yes please."

We stare in each other's eyes and before long, I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my neck, holding me close. This feeling was awesome; with pleasure, I return the hug, wrapping my arms around her lower back. We stay in this position longer than intended.

Both trying to hide our blushes, I hop out of the passenger door, waving a final goodbye.

I watch as she drives off in here silver Honda Accord. For once in my life, I had something to look up to; kind of.

I hurry into my home, locking the door behind me. It was 1 a.m so Gaara and Temari where already asleep, well I doubt gaara was, the poor kid rarely got any kind of decent rest.

I scamper over to the kitchen, and too my delight I find an apple, gladly looting it into my hand and dashing to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I walk over the bathroom that connected to my room, turning on the shower as hot as It could go, hoping to steam up the room. Leaving the bathroom, waiting for the steam to settle in I belly flop on my bed, screaming into my pillow. Hoping to muffle the sound as best I could.

Getting up and walking over to my hatch I open it up, and take out a little bit of the marijuana Nagato gave me at the meeting, to sell. I have never done this before, but Diedara said it was a great way to relieve stress and anxiety, something I needed desperately. I finally knew the feeling I hear about all the time.

Using the trick Diedara taught me, I poked two holes in the apple, one for the pot, and the other for my mouth. Finding the lighter I used for fireworks to celebrate us moving into our first house, I walk over to the bathroom, as the steam was finally present. The steam was there to block out the smell.

Placing the marijuana into the top hole I punctured in the apple, I light it up, with my mouth on the other hole, inhaling.

I immediately cough out a lung, what is a person's appeal to this? This sucks it's not helping at all. I guess this is the last time I will be doing this.

My thoughts drift to the reason I am stressed out, there was no denying it. Today was fucking awesome…too awesome.

I took another hit.

Same result.

Yup, there was no denying it. I was finally feeling what other people dread.

I want Sakura Haruno.

But I can't have her.

Hinata POV

_4 hours before Naruto came home_

I am sitting outside of Debbie's Ice cream, waiting anxiously for Sasuke's arrival. My over protective father and cousin refused to allow me to ride passenger with a teenager. This doesn't make sense because I ride in Sakura's and Ino's car all the time' Neji probably just wants to make my life difficult now that he knows I am starting to develop a friendship with Sasuke.

Neji looks almost identical to me, except with much darker hair. We have completely opposite personalities, he is so cold and well I don't like to use this language…a dick. I am always so friendly and try to be as outgoing as possible, even though I stutter from time to time, and can be shy when around a lot of people; I want everyone to be happy.

"Sorry I am late; my brother kept trying to explain something to me." I hear out of my left ear, as I see a tall figure with dark hair approach me.

Oh my, Sasuke was handsome alright, no trying to avoid that fact. Great, now I am blushing.

"It's ok Sasuke, shall we go inside?"

Yay! I still don't stutter around him, I guess he makes me feel comfortable around him.

"Yeah. Sakura's mom manages this place, so she can give us free ice cream since we know her. "

"That sounds great Sasuke."

We obtained our ice cream. He got a chocolate milkshake; I got two scoops of birthday cake, which has always been something I liked.

"Want to walk around the market? It is always beautiful at night time." Sasuke suggested.

I smiled "Of course."

Leaving the ice cream shop, I do something I rarely do; start a conversation.

"Are you still coming to Ino's party?"

"Yes, though I heard about all the alcohol that is going to be there, I am not much of a drinker." Sasuke states, taking pride in his resistance to alcohol.

"Oh, well I don't like to drink either, I was beginning to think I was the only one who would be not drinking at that party, and you know Ino, she will try her hardest until you give in to the peer pressure."

"Well while everyone else is getting wasted and accomplishing nothing, we can chill in the pool." Sasuke adds, as he takes a sip of his shake. We both blush at the thought of the two of us alone in the pool, it was so cute when he blushed and how hard he tried to hide it.

"Hey look over there." Sasuke says, while nudging me in the shoulder.

I look towards that direction to find a girl with pink hair sitting next to a tall tan boy with golden blonde hair at the ramen shop. It just had to be Naruto and Sakura; who would have known those two would be hanging out together, after the way she described him. I smiled at the memory; I hope they work out; if they do decide to enter a relationship. I want Sakura to be happy, after the way her and Sasuke broke up, and seeing how alone Naruto is at school, I want him to feel the warmth of someone close.

"Should I cockblock the dobe?" Sasuke questions. There was that playful side to him again, something I adored.

"If it was anybody else, I would say go for it, but let's leave them alone for now, after all it is only naruto's first week."

I don't believe Naruto and Sasuke have ever interacted before, but I could see it in Sasuke's eyes, the dislike he held for Naruto. I don't know if it was dislike or the feeling of being intimidated, considering Naruto's size and sheer look of athletic ability. Either way, I knew Sasuke was a competitive guy, and I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto was too. Sakura invited Naruto to the party, so I am hoping they can meet up there and discuss things, something tells me they can be very good friends in the near future.

"Well, let's head over here, towards the bowling alley, I haven't played in a while and it's something I have always wanted to get better at." Sasuke says with determination in his voice, It was just like Sasuke to want to succeed at everything he does. Kind of like Kiba, who is like a brother to me.

I try my best to muster of a flirtatious smile, and of course I ended up looking like a retarded mule.

"I highly doubt you can beat me, I am a Hyuuga after all, and we never lose."

This sends of the competitive side to Sasuke as he gracefully accepts my challenge. The two most powerful and wealthiest clans in Konoha where the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's; unfortunately for Sasuke he doesn't have his parents to live with as they passed away a couple of years ago. I know Sasuke would exchange all of that money him and his brother itachi own for the warmth of his parents love, any day.

Walking over to the bowling alley that is also an arcade, we walk in and he offers to pay for me. Bowling was $15 a person, so I accepted his offer with gratitude; he really was a sweetheart when he wanted to be.

I watched as he picked up the biggest bowling ball on the rack, probably to show off his strength as he flexes his muscles while picking it up.

I giggle quietly, guys are so weird.

Picking up a much smaller ball too my liking, we walk over to the alley and bowl.

I don't know how to put this lightly; but I kicked his ass.

"Well, I guess we know who the better competitor here, right Sasuke is?" I say, trying to stir a reaction out of the Uchiha, it was so adorable to watch him worked up about losing or winning.

Narrowing his eyebrows he says "Best two out of three?"

Same result.

"Bowling sucks anyway, let's head over to the arcade area, I hear they just built a new paintball arena, I want to try it out." Sasuke says, looking at me with fire lit under his eyes.

"Neji usually likes to paintball, so I guess I can go see what the big deal about it is…you're on Sasuke."

"Oh believe me Hinata, I am much better at paintball!"

Before I could speak he was heading over to the arena, so I had no choice but to sprint in after him. I guess if you want to get some emotion out of sasuke, challenge him in a game. Though I am not one to brag out loud, I rarely lose at anything I do. Maybe it is just the Hyuuga way, but I am pretty amazing. I give myself a pat on the back and a wink, I am such a child.

"Sasuke, I will pay this time."

I could tell he wanted to argue about that, but I already handed the cashier my card, sticking my tongue out at Sasuke at my victory. I could already tell everything was going to be a competition between us; this is going to be fun.

Renting the paintball guns and borrowing some clothes so I don't get my brand new shirt dirty, I walk to the other side of the area, waiting to join my team. Sasuke walked the opposite direction. Even though I have never played this game, there was no way I was going to lose.

The game started and all hell broke loose. My teammates were scurrying all about the arena, trying to get in a good hiding spot, not using even the littlest amount of teamwork, or offering me any kind of support. Looks like I am on my own.

I sneak over to a set of bushes and trees, not wanting to get hit at all, I know how much this hurts even though I have never played it. The bushes beside me started to move so without hesitation I let out a yelp and start firing away in blind sight.

"Dammit! That fuckin hurts!" I hear a yell from a deep voice; looking deeper into the bush I see it is none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"O-oh I am s-sorry S-asuke…" Great I don't want to start stuttering again

"Man, can I beat you at anything?"

"Well I think it is clear you can't." I say with a very bashful smirk, not wanting to brag too much.

"Hn." Before I know it he smothered all of the paint that was once against his chest all over my neck and lifting up my mask, he planted it all over my face.

I squeal in disgust at the paint all over me.

He was laughing away a storm, man he was certainly acting a lot like Kiba, I am surprised they aren't friends yet.

Without a second thought I graced my fingers over the paint on my neck and placed it in his hair. We continued this act for quite some time.

After the game of paintball, we decided to do some more relaxing less competitive things like go-carting, arcade games, and some carnival stuff, he even won me a giant teddy bear. I showed my childish side accepting this gift.

I can't believe it, but I am enjoying myself more than I have with Sakura and Ino in quite some time. Problem is, I think I am starting to like Sasuke but how is Sakura going to react to this?

Sasuke POV

Fuck, why did today have to end? I am driving up to Hinata's house, she said she wasn't allowed to ride with me but I convinced her otherwise.

"Well, here we are Hinata. I had a great time today; we should do it again sometime."

"I w-would love that Sasuke, I will see you at the party tomorrow?"

"Yes."

After I said that I caught myself looking into her beautiful pearl like orbs. Her innocence and personality just had me under her grasp falling for her. This is the worst possible time too, I need to help my brother on this ANBU mission, and I told him it would be my priority…but I finally found a girl I can relate too. She is quiet and laid back like me, but has a competitive edge to her. I vow myself to treat her better than I did Sakura.

And with that, I leaned in without giving it any though as my stomach was in my throat, my palms where starting to sweat. I can't believe I am already doing this.

Leaning in, I see her doing the same…FUCKKKK YEAHHHHH

Our lips meet, in an innocent and pure kiss. I moved my lips against hers lightly, putting my hand on her back gently rubbing it. Her hands move up to the back of my neck, brushing it with her thumbs. My god she was an amazing kisser. Finally closing my eyes, I give into my happiness and desires, letting go of everything around me; The only girl I have ever kissed before this was Sakura, but there was something about this one…I have never felt this way before. My chest was stirring and my heart was pounding. I decided not to use my tongue because I didn't want to move to quickly on the first kiss, we share.

Slowly breaking away, I give her a small smile. Not sure what to think.

She gives me one last peck before exiting the car and skipping towards her house, obviously happy.

Now do I focus my attention more on her? Or do I go all out to help my brother catch the Akatsuki? Best scenario is balance out my efforts. Starting with this party tomorrow, a lot of kids will be there so it's a good place to look for any suspicious people. Especially if drugs happen to be there.

Yup, I haven't been this happy in quite some time. What could possibly go wrong?

Slowly I drive off, into the night sky…feeling invincible.

**Hey Guys! Well, here is chapter 6! Hopefully chapter 7 comes out pretty soon, which will be Ino's party!**

**Please keep reviewing! If you don't like the story, please comment some criticism so I can improve! If you like it, a positive comment would be awesome!**

**Please favorite and follow!**

**Pretty soon here, The Akatsuki will grow less paranoid about the ANBU and begin to cast their crime amongst Konoha. What if Sasuke finds out who Naruto really is? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto.

Ino POV

Finally, everything is all set up; brushing my blonde hair out of my eyes and heading over to the kitchen to grab a quick bite, I glance over in Sai's direction who agreed to help me set things up for what hopes to be an awesome party.

Taking in his appearance, he was wearing a simple black T-shirt to go with some dark blue skinny jeans, and some Sperry's, Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen him wear anything other than a black shirt, but it suits him well so I won't complain. Sai was over in the far living room corner, setting up what he called a bong and laying out different strains of marijuana, also next to it was my ping pong table to play beer pong. Sai is able to afford all of the goodies he is bringing to the party because he sells his artwork, and makes a good fortune out of doing so. His dad Danzo is a complete asshole so he likes to get out of the house a lot and explore. Sai might not be the nicest of individuals, but once he gets comfortable around you, I have never met someone so caring. I still don't understand why he broke up with me, everything was going great; it hit me like a brick wall when he sent that text. Looking at him now, I know how much he regrets doing so because he has been bugging me nonstop about spending time with each other. I am ecstatic we are talking again; I am still hopelessly in love with him. I was a giant bitch too everyone before he came along; Sai changed me.

Looking at myself before eating some crackers, I am wearing a white T-shirt with a band name called 'The Artic Monkey's' Whose concert I went to with Sakura last year, over my bikini that has leopard print. I plan to swim a lot tonight, and of course stare at all of the shirtless men.

Looking around the house to make sure everything was aligned; I blocked off the stairs as I don't want anyone going up there…too private. There was a bar, with two kegs full of beer, and a personal bartender I ordered. There are many plastic cups and next to those where brownies which Sai called "Pot Brownies" I plan to have some of those. I have my stereo system all set up, and my IPhone is on shuffle to some dub step I have grown accustomed too. The swimming pool and hot tub are all set up and ready to go, I set up the tables out there in case anyone wanted to go outside to eat. I made hot dogs, and ordered some pizza for everyone to enjoy. Two bottles of vodka where placed right next to the kegs of beer; I knew there was going to be plenty of puke tonight. Not to worry, I told everyone if they throw up; I will hand them over to Sakura with no remorse. That should limit the stench I giggle to myself.

Everything seems to be all set, man that was much more work than I was anticipating, thank god Sai was here to help.

I begin to walk over in his direction, waiting for the clock to turn 7 so people will start arriving.

"Thanks for the help Sai." I beam in gratitude

"Of course, Ino. Are ugly and dickless coming to the party?"

Some people just never grow up, when is he going to grow out of his nickname phase?

"Who is dickless, Sai?"

"Dickless is the name I gave that Naruto kid in pre cal class…It suits him well, don't you think?" Sai states, no emotion in his voice as usual.

Playfully punching him in the shoulder I state "Well I wouldn't call him that to his face, he could totally kick your ass…he's like twice your size."

Sai gives me a weird stare as if in thought, before heading back to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on everything.

"Oww Sakura that hurts stop."

I turn my attention to some muffled sound outside of my front door, and scurry over after hearing Sakura's name.

Opening to the door, I burst out laughing at what I find.

Naruto had Sakura's arm pinned behind her head holding her away from him as she was biting his forearm, pretty hard too.

"Am I interrupting something?" I say with a smirk.

Both immediately turn around with gigantic blushes on their faces, I actually began to blush myself staring at Naruto; who was wearing a white muscle shirt as if to show off his arms, which were bigger than I initially imagined. Under this he was wearing swim trunks and had a towel over his shoulder. I notice he isn't wearing shoes.

"Is there a particular reason for the lack of footwear?" I ask in amusement.

"Well, Sakura said she would give me a ride here so I felt no need to wear shoes, I didn't know she wanted to walk here instead!" He said in a whiny voice.

"Naruto the walk wasn't that far, stop acting like a baby." Sakura said, just as amused as I was.

"So, what was with the umm cat fight out here?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well, as we were about to knock on the door, Naruto thought it would be funny to give me a wet willy, so I tried to retaliate but obviously it didn't work to well."

Naruto just stood there, trying to repress a smile.

"Are we just going to stand here all night, or is there supposed to be a party?" A voice says, coming from behind Naruto.

Looking over Naruto's shoulder I find Sasuke and Hinata…wait Hinata? Since when where they friends? I would have to interrogate that later.

"Come on in!" I say with excitement. I wanted to get sakura out of their as quick as possible, I know she still isn't comfortable around Sasuke.

All of their faces drop in amazement, I guess you could say they are as proud of my work as I am.

"Wow Ino this looks amazing!" They all say in unison.

"Thanks guys!" I smile brightly; my parents picked a good week to be on vacation I thought to myself.

Little by little more kids began to pile into my home, it seemed as though everyone from our senior class was here, and it's going to be a fun night.

Sakura POV

Music was blasting, smoke was in the air, people where drinking their eyes out. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, especially Ino. I was happy for her, I know how bad she wanted this party to be enjoyable, and she worked so hard on it. I have to make sure nobody damages the house or her parents will kill her.

Glancing over to the table in the far corner, next to a trio or chairs and a couch, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, and Sai seemed to be enjoying what they called a bong. I could tell they were already blazed out of their minds.

My eyes narrow in sadness at Naruto, I knew right when they asked him to smoke that he didn't want to. It was so easy to tell in his eyes, for as puzzling as he may be at times; he sure can be easy to read. It only adds to concern that Naruto has been alone his whole life, he has told me before but I didn't want to believe it. Naruto just wants to be accepted, he wants to fit in with others no matter the cost. Haven't his parents taught him anything on what drugs can do to people? I began to think about when he told me has never enjoyed the pleasure of hanging out with a friend, before I came along. I tried my best to leave that thought, nobody deserves that…nobody. That will all change Naruto, I promise.

Wanting to grab some fresh air I begin to head out of the back door, probably to jump in the hot tub.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going?" Naruto asks, his eyes bloodshot.

"I think I am going to go to the hot tub." I say, trying to hide the concern in my voice. I know he doesn't want to smoke weed, or get wasted, he just wants to fit in. I'll be sure to teach him how to grow a backbone.

"Can I join you?" Naruto asks, I am sure he just wanted to get away from all of that.

"Of course." I say, grabbing his arm, trying to guide him outside. I could tell he was having trouble standing up and thinking coherent thoughts.

He stumbles and we bang heads against the glass door. I glare up at Naruto who was oblivious, and staring up at the ceiling his eyes wide in amusment.

Giggling I open the glass door, and stroll over to the hot tub, holding his hand for guidance. Although feeling his hand against mine made my face heat up, it just fit so perfectly…

Trying to avoid all of the hooligans prancing around, I weave through the drunken idiots until I make my way to the hot tub. Low and behold there was Sasuke and Hinata…the only two people in the hot tub.

Oh great, about that. I am not ecstatic at all with Hinata keeping her friendship with Sasuke private from me. I am not too upset with her associating with him…but I am her friend, isn't she supposed to tell me? Maybe she is afraid to tell me, but who am I to decide who she can or can't be friends with? And of course, there is Sasuke, pretty pissed of at him as well for obvious reasons, but eventually I am going to have to start talking to him again, especially since Hinata and him might have a thing. Might as well get it over with.

"S-sakura a-are you g-going to hop i-in?" Hinata asks, stuttering quite a lot.

I could tell she was nervous for my reaction about her and Sasuke.

"Of course, that's why I came out here." Taking off my shirt and shorts in order to show off my bikini I take a step in checking how hot the temperature was, before finally settling in and letting out a peaceful sigh.

Looking up I notice Naruto was staring at the stars, mouth wide open obviously enjoying himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke speaks up lifting up an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Well, let's just say he umm is what do you call it again…stoned?"

This only causes Sasuke to lift both his eyebrows as if in suspicion.

"Naruto, come in it feels great!" I say

Taking off his shirt, he hops right on it, splashing water in everyone's face giggling to himself.

Way to make a great first impression.

Hinata began to giggle too while Sasuke angry smudged the water out of his eyes.

"You are such a dobe." Sasuke says, obviously not amused with naruto's behavior.

Hey, anything to get Sasuke upset I am all for.

Naruto looked over in Sasuke's direction and it seemed as though his brain had a switch that changed into "serious mode".

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with caution

"Sasuke Uchiha". Sasuke replied, holding his hand out to shake naruto's.

Naruto thought for a moment before taking Sasuke's hand and moving it up and down in a shaking action.

All four of us were in a separate corner in the hot tub, it was an average sized one, wasn't too small but wasn't big by any means.

Naruto straightened his back up and I got a clear view of his stomach. I looked away to hide my blush, he put Sasuke to shame.

"My name is Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki."

This is going to be interesting.

Sasuke POV

Finally at long last, I get to interact with this Naruto kid. He was stoned out of his mind, no doubt about that but he seemed in sync enough to have a serious conversation. I need to try to find information about him, without being too pushy. He just met me after all, I don't think he is going to want to open up all that much.

"You are new here, correct?"

Squinting his eyes as if trying to process the question he replies "Yes."

"Where are you from?"

Naruto perched his eye up looking at sakura, and then Hinata; who both where engaged in this conversation even though they weren't involved.

"I moved here from Suna."

Suna huh? That is where my brother said the Akatsuki originated from; interesting.

"How come you moved here…parents work I guess?"

Narrowing his eyes in amusement he replies "I never met my parents, they are probably dead for all I know."

Sakura gasped in astonishment while Hinata looked at Naruto with sympathy. I am very surprised Sakura didn't know this as it seemed they have grown close over the past week. How come it took Naruto a week to tell Sakura this…but he just met me and is an open book? What is with this guy?

I know his pain, both my parents died when I was 8. Although I can't imagine what it was like to never know the love and compassion of the ones who love you…and the ones you love.

"I am sorry to hear that, Naruto. Who do you live with?"

Looking over at Sakura again, it was easy to tell she was trying her hardest not to cry. Knowing her however, she wasn't one to show her emotions out in public…she acted like she didn't even care when she caught me having sex with Karin… of course she did care deeply indeed…I was such an idiot.

"I live with two friends who I consider family, Gaara, and temari…we complement each other perfectly. We bought a house here, and I work to give us the proper support…well Gaara works too but his job pays very little. Temari keeps the house uptight and neat while providing the food…that's what a woman is for." Naruto said in a joking manner…obviously trying to lighten up the mood. Sakura giggled and punched him in the shoulder while Hinata laughed. I did not like the look Hinata was giving Naruto…it was a look of admiration…am I feeling jealous?

"How do you do to provide for them?" I ask, my curiosity growing.

"Well, I am a drug dealer." Naruto says in a dry tone. Was he being sarcastic…no he had to be…he had to be joking.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock before beginning to laugh at Naruto's "joke" Hinata joined in as well.

Naruto looked at both of them. "What, I am being serious?" Naruto said before failing to contain his laugh.

Calming down he said. "I am just kidding, in all seriousness I run a Brothel…actually I need two more people." He says moving his eyes back and forth between Sakura and Hinata…who both once again burst out in laughter.

I couldn't take it, my jealousy was rising. The last thing I could afford was to lose hinata to Naruto…I know I am overreacting…I know she is just being friendly…but the way she looks at him is a no go.

I could tell this Naruto Uzumaki guy was going to spice things up this year. Just by looking at him, he can definitely challenge me physically; maybe mentally…he seems smart. I am going to have to step my game up and prove I am the dominant male in this senior class. Neji and Naruto, even more competition. Something I thoroughly enjoyed.

"Hey Hinata, want to go inside and get something to eat?" I ask, I can't believe I was being this possessive but I wanted to get her away from Naruto…I was never this way with Sakura; what has gotten into me?

"Sure Sasuke."

"Wait, Naruto…before I go…you never really answered my question…why did you move from Suna to here?"

Naruto perched his eyebrow up before answering "The akatsuki are a dangerous group, they forced me and my friends out to find a new residence."

I am going to have to keep my eye on this kid…maybe he has some information about the Akatsuki I might find useful?

"I see." I give a nice simple reply, before looking at Hinata who was climbing out of the hot tub.

Naruto caught my glance at her, and he speaks up.

"Wait hinata, before you leave to go inside with Sasuke, can I speak to you in private?"

You have to be fucking kidding me.

"O-of course N-naruto."

No fucking way…looking over at Sakura…it was easy to tell she felt the same way.

They both stood up and walked over to another part of the gigantic backyard, before they went out of sight I caught Naruto giving me a devious smirk…this kid was totally fucking with me. How do I even know if he was even telling me the truth on any of the answers he gave me? What is going on? I know he is trying to make me jealous, and it is working…this kid…will pay.

"So what is going on between you and hinata?" Sakura speaks up in a serious tone.

"Nothing, we aren't dating…yet. I can't lie though, I have feelings for her."

"IF you hurt her…your balls will meet my chef's knife are we clear?" Sakura states. She is still that short tempered girl I used to know.

With that, she got out of the hot tub and walked back inside, to interact with Ino…watching them through the glass window they seemed to be enjoying herself as Sakura picked up what seemed to be her first cup of alcohol for the night. She was a smart drinker, never got too carried away. I never get started on alcohol in this first place, especially not now…way too many things to focus on.

Leaning my head back I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose…what is going on?

Naruto

Sasuke is going to be fun to mess with, funny thing is most of the information I told him was the truth. No way is he going to believe any of that I laugh silently. Just the way I like it, I have to keep myself private for the time being.

"Hey Hinata, how have you been?"

Hinata's face began to turn red and she started to touch her two index fingers together as if to keep her distracted from my face.

"G-good and you?"

"I have been pretty good; I already like this school better than the last." I say while flashing her a smile scratching the back of my head…a habit I can't break.

"I am glad to hear that…I am sorry about your parents an-"

Cutting her off I begin "Hey don't worry about it, I don't want your pity, I couldn't have asked for a better life I have everything I need." Of course this wasn't true at all, I would choose a different life any day…one where I know my parents.

"O-ok Naruto…it's amazing how you work to provide for you friends and those who are close to you…I admire that a lot. I want y-you to know I am h-here for you if you need h-help with anything."

Wow…she is soo..nice… and sweet.

"Thanks Hinata…err can I have your number? I want to get to know you better."

"Of course, it's ********"

"Thank you Hinata. Well, we better head back over to Sasuke…I didn't mean to interrupt you two." This was a lie, I can't wait to see the jealousy in his eyes when we return to his location.

As we begin to head back over to the hot tub I am walking right on the outside edge of the pool…grazing my foot against the water from time to time. Looking over at hinata… A big smirk crosses my face…slowly creeping to the other side of her I push her into the pool…unfortunately she inadvertently grabbed my hand and brought me down with her.

Feeling the water hit my body forcefully I ease to the surface, looking for Hinata whose head almost simultaneously come for air as mine does.

She looks at me with her eyes wide at what I just did, I give her a cocky grin.

To retaliate she splashes water at my face, and I do the same towards her. We continue this chain of events as we are both laughing enjoying each other's company. I watch as Sasuke immediately jumps up from the hot tub and rushes over to get hinata's attention.

"Hinata, lets head inside…its getting cold outside."

What a lame excuse, the weather is just fine. I flashed a big victory smirk in Sasuke's direction…knowing he was jealous. He returned this gesture with a hard glare, signaling I am dead. I am in no way afraid of him…I am always up for a little challenge.

"Ok Sasuke." Hinata replied, I could sense a little disappointment in her voice. Perfect.

Of course the main reason for my desire to piss Sasuke off is because of what Sakura told me during physics class yesterday. I asked her why she always glared at him, and she said he cheated on her sophomore year. This gave me a green light to  
piss him off and annoy that what seemed to be a spoiled brat.

I watch as they both head inside and I hop out of the pool, not bothering to find my shirt.

Heading towards their direction to find Sakura, I see her interacting with Ino. Obviously a little tipsy. Looking back behind my outside, I laugh at all of the drunk idiots acting like goblins…this place is going to be hell to clean up. Shutting the door behind me I approach Sakura who was sitting at the bar, talking with Ino and a girl who calls herself Tenten.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura says in an energetic manner. "Want to play beer pong... me and you vs TenTen and ino?"

Huh, I never would have guessed sakura was a drinker.

"I don't see why not." I say with a smile.

_Two Hours later._

"Hey Naruto let's call it quits I don't want to get too drunk."

"I agree, thank god I am a heavyweight." I add

I look over at the couch and smile at ino and Sai making out, what an odd couple. It started off Me and Sakura against ino and tenten but eventually we started playing against Shikamaru and Kiba…and later Rock lee and Neji. We didn't lose one game.

The party was kind of clearing out, but a lot of the kids had the intention of sleeping over. Sasuke and Hinata left 30 minutes ago…glancing at my phone I notice it is 1 a.m.

"Hey Sakura, it's getting late…want to head home?"

"Let's spend the night here, I feel a little too woozy to walk home." Sakura says

Sighing I succumb to her request…I am going to have a lot of explaining to do on my whereabouts when I finally come home in the morning.

"Ok, where are we going to sleep?" I ask

"Ino reserved us a peaceful room upstairs where no one is at…there are two beds in the room, before you ask." Sakura says with a wink.

We move the blockade out of the way before heading upstairs, glancing down one last down at the lively and still energetic kids enjoying themselves.

"Here we are." Sakura says opening the door.

My god, it looked like a small apartment, this house is huge.

"So I guess I am sleeping in my swim trunks?"

"That makes two of us; I forgot a change of clothes as well."

Shutting the door behind me I watch as she walks over to one of the beds, sits down and begins to tear up. I walk over in her direction to find out what has gotten into her.

"Hey, Sakura is everything ok?"

"It's just…it makes me sad how you have been alone your whole life...having to fend for yourself at an early age. Without the support of your parents…or friends for that matter. I am sorry you had to grow up like that….nobody deserves that."

I don't know what got into me, but instinctively I walk over in her direction and wrap my arms around her in an embrace…resting her head against my chest. Slowly stroking her pink hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about it I say cheerfully…all that matters is that I have friends now…and you."

"Do you have any dreams for the future…naruto?"

Quirking my head at her question, not expecting it I respond. "Dreams are nothing but false hope."

"If you don't have a dream, than what is your drive to live? Hope gives us a reason to live doesn't it?"

Continuing to embrace her, I say "perhaps I just haven't found out my dream yet." This was a lie. I know full well what my pathetic life choices will lead too.

Before she can speak I ask "What are your dreams Sakura?"

I could feel her smile against my chest "Well I want to go to medical school, but as of now…I just want to have a perfect prom and enjoy myself with my friends one last time before we split ways to college."

"I will do everything I can to make that dream a reality." I say without thought… no no no what am I doing? Why am I saying all of this sweet and innocent stuff? It is not as if I have a chance with her…she is…dare I say it? Perfect in every aspect. I am just…I don't even want to say what I am. And besides... it won't be long now until I have to go back to selling drugs on the street, and beating people up for our own benefit. But that gun Nagato gave me…what does he expect me to do? I am not a killer. I am the only one in The Akatsuki who can claim that, and I plan the keep it that way.

"Naruto, we should go to bed."

Crap, I just realized I was still holding her against my chest….it felt so right…

"Oh right of course….my bad." I say as I let her go and head over to the other bed.

"Wait, can we sleep together..?" Sakura asks

My eyes widen in shock "Sakura, you are drunk, that is not a g-"

I feel a fist whack up against my temple

"NOT SEX YOU BAKA. Just like, in the same bed? It is supposed to get cold tonight an-"

"Come on Sakura, I know you can think of a better excuse than that." I say with a laugh.

I head over to the other side of the room, turning off the main light but leaving a lamp on. I walk over to the bed Sakura was laying in and settle in until I get comfortable.

Immediately Sakura scoots over to me face forward and snuggles up against my bare chest. I wrap one of my arms around her and begin to close my eyes.

"Goodnight Naruto."

Opening my eyes I stare directly and intently into hers.

"Goodnight Sakura, sleep well."

I know she wants me to kiss her, but I just can't do it. I have never had my first kiss, and I wanted to so bad…but I don't know if I am ready to trust someone just yet. Just can't, I can't get attached to her and allow her to become attached with me…that would end terribly.

Slowly drifting off into a deep slumber…I hold Sakura close…dreading the day when she finds out about me…and who Naruto uzumaki really is.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and follows! Means a lot!**

**If you like my story, there are two stories I high recommend! **

**1. Kryptonite by Authoress24**

**2. Teenage Hearts by Tori's Tiara**

**Both are well written and tremendous stories! I highly recommend you check them out!**

**Now as for the story, well Naruto and Sasuke finally met haha. Sorry if this chapter sucked, I felt it wasn't very good but please let me know!**

**Please Review, follow and favorite that would be much appreciated!**

**Will Naruto crack under his dilemma? Will Sasuke exploit Naruto's life until he has answers? Will Sakura find out who Naruto really is? Will the Akatsuki and Anbu collide? Coming Soon!**

**Man I am terrible at those haha**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto.

Sakura POV

My ears were ringing, mind was foggy, heart thumping slowly and speeding up, before slowing down again. I could hear faint breathing, gradually increasing before descending into a calm state. Slowly opening my heavy eyelids I half-heartily look up at a face with a tan toned feature, whiskers caressing the toned details, golden blonde hair covering closed eye lids, calm breathing as it looked to be in a peaceful state. Not paying much attention I snuggle closer to the warm object next to me. Wait.

Whiskers.

Blonde hair.

Tan.

Toned body.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelp, more loud than I intended.

"What the fuck?!" The blonde boy I have come to know as Naruto yelled in astonishment.

Stumbling out of the bed and landing on my butt, I take notice of my surroundings. Large bedroom, Naruto, one bed, both of us wearing our swimsuits. Suddenly all the events that transpired the previous night hit me like a swarm of wasps followed by bricks; Ino's party, Sasuke and Hinata looking intimate, Beer pong, Ino and Sai back together, breaking down in front of Naruto, asking him to cuddle with me. Dammit, I made a complete mockery of myself.

I feel a pair of warm arms swoop me up to my feet, setting me on the bed.

"You ok? Need me to get you some water? You may have a hangover." Naruto asked with caution.

"I am fine, no headache or anything like that." I reply stubbornly, I hate when people try to take care of me, it makes me feel weak. I already showed a state of weakness last night, I need to make sure I don't do that too often, especially in front of Naruto; the last thing I want is for him to pity me and feel the need to protect me.

"Well, if you say so." He says lazily, arms behind his gold thick hair yawning.

Crossing my arms and sticking my head up I let Naruto know the reasons for our events last night.

"I hope you know, the only reason I would even think about getting that closed to you is because I was a little tipsy and wasn't able to think abstractly."

Smirking he replies "I don't know about that, I can't blame you though, I am a pretty awesome guy."

Scowling at his antics I huff before standing up, and begin cleaning up Ino's room that she so gracefully let us use last night. Sleeping next to Naruto felt so comforting and just….right. No way in hell I was going to outwardly tell Naruto that however.

After we finished making the bed and throwing away the trash we both decide to head downstairs to see if anyone is still around.

To both of our shock and astonishment, there was quite a few people, many more than we anticipated.

"Well, I guess everyone had the same idea as us." Naruto says with a sweat drop, he was scanning the area of bodies just lying all over the place. Many of them in weird locations like on the kitchen counter.

Nodding my head with agreement I say "Well let's get out of here so we don't have to clean anything up." Nudging him with a smirk.

"Right behind you." He says, as he begins to make his way through the hollow bodies, in their somewhat peaceful state of mind.

"Hey Naruto!" Multiple voices say behind us.

Glancing behind me I see none other than Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba, Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, and Shino.

"Oh hey guys." Naruto says with unease, obviously not wanting to associate with them.

Shikamaru, too my astonishment and surprise speaks up. Very rarely does he say a word, his whole routine is sleep, get A's, repeat.

"Hey, I know we don't know each other too well, but I was wondering if you would like to come play football at Konoha Park later this evening? It's a Sunday, so it's pretty clear and free at the park usually. I think you are a cool guy from what I have seen, and I would like to get to know you better. Same goes with all of my friends behind me."

Naruto, seemingly pondering that request took a moment to respond.

"Sure I don't see why not." Naruto says with that signature warm smile he has. It never fails to make me blush madly.

"Awesome, give me your number and I will text you when to come to the park." Shikamaru says with a rare smile.

After they exchange numbers, Shikamaru and all of the other strange men headed out of Ino's house, obviously not wanting to clean up either. There were still quite a lot of bodies with seemingly no life in them. Taking one last glance at the unkempt state of the house I look at the Pizza on the floor, throw up on the wall, a broken bong, alcohol spilt all over the place, a giant hole in the wall, and a broken coffee table. No doubt, this place was going to be hell to clean up. But looking at the calm state of Ino resting in Sai's arms on the couch, I don't think she will mind too much. I am unbelievably happy for Ino, she deserves the guy she wants.

"You coming? Naruto asks with impatience in his voice.

"Yeah sorry." I reply sheepishly

Walking down the sidewalk with Naruto, staring out into downtown Konoha in the distance, watching the peaceful bystanders chatting away, everything just seemed perfect. Well other than me wearing a bikini, no makeup, and my ratchet hair.

"Hey Sakura…umm I was wondering if you would like to meet umm Temari and Gaara? They are really nice people, I am sure they would want to meet the first friend I have made in Konoha."

Smiling at the nervousness in his voice "I would love to Naruto, but I look terrible…It would be a bad first impression."

Giving me a pouting face that just made him look so adorable he replies "Pleaaaseeee Sakurrraaa."

I just can't say no to this kid.

"Ok Naruto."

Suddenly butterflies began to make their way through my stomach; I wonder what these people are like.

Too my disliking, the walk to Naruto's house was a lot shorter than I originally remembered; I am not one to shy away from meeting others but for some reason I just felt the need to…impress these people.

"Gaara Temari, I am home!" Naruto Beamed

Fuck Fuck Fuck I look terrible, probably reek or alcohol; this is going to end terribly.

"NARUTO?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I heard a loud womanly voice screech from what seemed to be the kitchen, looks like I am not the only women with a short temper. No wonder why Naruto is able to put up with me, the poor kid is probably used to this kind of treatment.

Suddenly I witness blonde hair tied up in four separate ponytails, a little darker than Naruto's. She had beautiful dark green eyes to go along with perfect skin; not a blemish in sight. She was gorgeous, I sure hope her and Naruto do not have a thing…Mentally smacking myself for my jealous thoughts I do my best to put on a somewhat realistic smile at the sight of this beauty.

Just like that, in a flash, her demeanor changed from pissed to gleaming with joy. Trying to fathom what just transpired in her mood was futile.

"Well what do you have here?" Temari asks, lifting her eyebrows in an amused manor.

"Hi" I wave, shyly. Dammit Hinata I am inheriting your pathetic traits.

Naruto saving me from this awkwardness speaks up "Temari this is my friend Sakura."

Out of the corner of my eye I witness a patch of dark red hair, relinquishing from the kitchen eating what looked to be a chocolate chip cookie. He was a boy, like temari he seemed to be my age. A little paler than me, and dark circles under his pale green orbs. It looks like he doesn't get a lot of sleep.

"Hey Gaara, This is Sakura." Naruto says, once again

"Hey it is really nice to meet you two. Naruto has told me many great things about you guys."

A big smirk grew on Temari's lips.

"Sakura, what do you say we go to the mall and hang out? It has been forever since I have had a friend outside of these two losers."

That earned a scowl from both Gaara and Naruto.

"I look terrible!" I say, shaking a bit.

Another smirk grew on Temari's face, this time bigger. "Don't worry about that, you can take a shower and borrow some of my clothes and make up!"

I was sold. Fresh clothes, mall, new friend, shopping, mall, new friend, mall, shopping, you get the point. I am going to have to skip work again but fuck it, I am probably fired anyway. Besides, Albertson's sucks.

In a flash, I took a warm shower, put on a slim white spaghetti strap, to go along with some red booty shorts and these beautiful sandals.

Without words, temari and I sprinted out of the door, and made our way to Konoha mall.

I can tell, this is going to be a very special friend.

Sasuke POV

Fucckkkk! Slamming my ringing alarm clock with my fist, I sit up groggily, hoping to get this what looks to be a boring Sunday over with. It was 12:30 in the afternoon, I suppose my older brother is still in the house and I need to tell him about Naruto.

Slowly but surely I put on a plain white T-shirt with some black gym shorts and walk down the steep white steps, which infiltrated this mansion of mine. Well, I guess my parents considering my brother uses their money to pay for it.

Too no surprise, Itachi was eating his favorite. A grilled cheese, chips, and chocolate milk; I swear the dude never ate anything else. Of course, he also had his lab top in front of him; probably acquiring more research. I feel bad for him; it seems he never gets any rest from his job. I hope this whole Akatsuki deal is over with soon.

"Hey Bro" I half-Heartily say, pouring me some cereal.

Itachi looks up, gives me a simple wave and looks back down. Sometimes, I don't think he cares I exist.

Sitting down and turning on the TV in the living room beside us, I decide to get right to the point.

"I met some kid named Naruto at this Ino birthday party; he seems to have knowledge of the Atkasuki."

This earned a hard stare from Itachi as he moved his lab top to the side and began to intently listen.

"Naruto mentioned he is from Suna, says he moved out here in Konoha because of the criminal activity affiliated with the Akatsuki." I begin, my demeanor cool as always.

Itachi leaned back, putting his hand on his chin scratching, and beginning to ponder in thought.

"Is that all?"

"Well, it was my first time meeting with him. I didn't want to overload him with questions, considering I am just a stranger. But I plan to become closer with him in the future, hopefully to get more information. I felt this was a good place to start."

Itachi gave me a rare sincere smile.

"That was a great place to start Sasuke, find out more of this Naruto kid, and try to acquire everything he knows about the Akatsuki. I am on to something as we speak, I feel the Atkasuki may come out of their little hole pretty soon here. When they do, we will be ready; I have a whole line up ready; starting with yamato, our best man. We will protect the city of Konoha, I swear on that. Suna however is a different story; I hear they may go to a bloody battle with the gang men the Atkasuki have residing over there. They are a relentless bunch, and it seems as though they even want to take over the city. We cannot let that happen here."

Giving him a nod, I take a bite out of my cereal, watching him rise out of his seat.

Putting a hand on my shoulder he says "I am going to go take a shower, and by the way I snooped about your phone and saw your texts with Hinata. I hope you guys work out little brother, you may not be dating yet but I can tell she really likes you, and you care about her. Don't let her slip away."

With that he went over to his bedroom, shut the door and turned on the shower.

Not paying much attention, I was intently scoping about the TV, watching Sportscenter.

Wait.

That bastard was sneaking in my phone, invading my privacy.

I couldn't help but smirk.

Classic Itachi.

Naruto POV

Walking towards the direction of Konoha Park, Gaara at my side, I couldn't help but feel really anxious and excited about this football game. Five hours after Sakura left, I got a call from Shikamaru, letting me know the game was getting ready, and that I should head down now. Gaara surprisingly didn't argue when I asked him to join, he usually doesn't like to socialize with others.

I was wearing black gym shirt to going with some orange gym shorts and some black running shoes. Gaara had on jeans and a red shirt, don't know how he expects to play with that on, but who am I to argue? Speaking of clothes, it was a miracle Temari didn't notice I wasn't wearing a shirt this morning, she would have killed me; first staying out all night and then coming home half naked. Well maybe she did and she didn't say anything; I however think it was because she as overjoyed with the thought of making a friend with Sakura. That's just the way temari was, a full blown outgoing person. Gaara is the exact opposite and I am in-between. We make a perfect trio.

Finally arriving at our destination, I notice everyone is already there tossing the football around, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey look its Naruto!" Kiba yells

"Hey guys I wave, this is my friend Gaara, mind if he plays?"

"Of course not." Shikamaru says coolly.

Shikamaru seems like the kind of guy who is going to be a really awesome friend, if we get to know each other better. Honestly. I think he would be more understanding than anyone else I know about my secret and my reasoning behind it. Money and pride.

Kiba and Ten-ten seem like the exact replica of each other, only different genders. Although Ten-Ten acts more like a man than any girl I have ever met. Two very outgoing people, who won't shy away from completion; I respect that. Neji, from what I have seen of him; which isn't much, looks to be like that Sasuke kid I met yesterday. Hopefully, he isn't as weird. Shino is ummm yeah creepy. Lee Is annoying as hell, and looks to be the kid you can only take in bits and pieces, however I can tell he is a very caring guy. He looks like a replica of my gym teacher Guy-Senseii… its actually scary. Choji, I can't tell if he is fat or ripped, either way I don't want to fuck with him. No question the kid is on the defensive line in football, I am a numbers kind of guy so I have taken a peek at the school strength records. Choji has every single one, what a behemoth. So far, I really like this group of kids; then again I have only really known them for 5 minutes. This is going to be fun.

Two hours later

"Well what do you think about that group of kid's gaara? They seem pretty cool too me, and it usually takes me a while to warm up with people."

"I think they are very welcoming and great people. It was a fun time, although you scored almost every time you touched the ball." Gaara replies in monotone

"Yeahhhh sorrryyy about thatttt." I say stretching, while flexing my muscles.

Gaara tried his best, but couldn't repress a smile.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, reaching for it I take a glance at the person trying to message for my attention. Diedara.

"_Meet nagato and I at Konoha beach right now."_

My hands began to grow very sweaty, I have no idea what this could be about, but not showing up, was not an option.

"Hey gaara, I am going to go to the store real quick, want anything?"

"No thanks Naruto."

"Alright, meet you at home in a few, shouldn't take long."

Splitting up with Gaara I begin to sprint in the direction of Konoha Beach. Wanting to get this anticipated event over with.

Finally making my while towards the beautiful beach, watching the clear water glisten in the basking glory of the shining moon, I see two shadowy figures, look out into the water. It seemed they were alone; I am very surprised no one else was around.

"Hey" I simply say, getting their attention.

Nagato is the first to turn around. Nagato is a man who takes no shit. He is always business and doesn't have a light side to him at all. He has dark orange hair, purple eyes and a nose ring, which I personally think looks terrible. If you don't follow orders, he will murder you on spot. He is a great leader, always organized, on time, and fair with no bias. However, he can get too ruthless and aggressive at times. Diedara, well he just doesn't seem to care what happens. He joins everything with a cheerful spirit, enjoying what he does. He has a cocky edge too him, but he can back it up. He is probably the most efficient henchman of the group.

"Look who decided to show up." Nagato says, obviously wanting to get this over with as much as I was. "I will cut straight to the point, Tomorrow after your school ends, bring Diedara's seven pounds of Heroin too him so he can sell. Tomorrow is when you begin to sale as well, trust me so many kids at your school will want to buy weed, it is what teenagers do; it should be fairly simply. Make sure the kids are fully engaged in drugs, before offering the heroin. I know I said a month or so, but Madara, Obito, and sasori are getting very anxious in Suna as to why we have yet to begin making stacks of cash over here. He seems to be fairly confident that the Anbu shouldn't be a problem, and quite frankly I myself don't see them too be a threat from what I have seen. We already have many men wondering the streets, looking to sell to people, and kill those who go against us. After a while, when we make our mark; we will take out the Anbu and run this god forsaken place. Eventually, we will spread into the other countries around here and leave our placement until we have infiltrated every country; making it easier to complete our goal; a goal in which you will know about sooner than you think. With all that said, do not disappoint me you two. Diedara, get your men under control and let them know we are getting ready to begin our descent. I have my men ready, and Naruto get what you can out of your school, before moving into the city. Are we clear? Good."

I can't believe it, before long I will have enough money to pay for everything my 'family' gaara and temari desire, and we can move out together into somewhere peaceful, finally living a happy life. I can pay for their college if they so decide to go, pay for my future kids, provide for a family. It is all coming together right before my eyes, and sooner than I think, I can finally leave without worrying about getting arrested every night.

Looking at Diedara, we both smirk almost simultaneously.

"And so it begins."

**A/N: I am sorry guys! First it was a late update and second it was a short chapter! Bear with me, this chapter was only to set things up, next chapter it will be back to its normal length! **

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! Please continue to follow, favorite, and review! That would be awesome!**

**Btw message me if you have anything you wanna talk about! Anything in general; sports, school, etc. **

**Will Sasuke find out about Naruto? What is the Akatsuki's Master plan? What if Sakura finds out about Naruto? **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto.

_1 Month Later_

Hinata POV

"Ok class, you can close your books, we are done for the day. Talk amongst yourselfs, but don't forget to read chapters 6-12 tonight; and be prepared for an essay next class."

As soon as Kurenai-Sensei said those words, I shut my book with fortification and gratitude. Licking my chapped lips, playing with the luscious purple hair that I decided to curl today; I looked over in sasuke's direction across the classroom. Sasuke and I have grown really close over the past month since school started. I usually come over to his house every day to do homework and then do some activities with Sasuke and Itachi, usually swimming or watching some TV series. It feels nice to go over there and get away from my father who belittles me, Neji on the other hand is…different. Ever since he began hanging out with Shikamaru and his group of friends, Neji is … nicer I guess you could say. He actually treats me as a human being…respecting my existence. Naruto seems to have broken out of his little bubble too, he also hangs out with that group; they usually go to play football at the park or swim at my house, they all complement each other very well. Ten-Ten is the only girl in that little posse, just the way she likes it I bet. Now, we all eat lunch with each other, it's a huge group when you put Sasuke, me, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Ten-Ten, Ino, Sai, Choji, Shino together. We all understand each other and know our own boundaries; never evading each other's privacy. I have always been quite the loner, never having the self-confidence too hang out with such a large group. However, ever since I have really started interacting with Sasuke…he has given me such a boost of self-confidence…he makes me feel so special. I wish he would just ask me to be his girlfriend already… for some reason he seems hesitant to tie the knot…he always seems busy with something but I have decided not to ask…I want to give him some space. Kiba always teases us for not dating already, Sasuke usually gets flustered with it, but we pretty much are boyfriend girlfriend, even though we have only kissed once. Speaking of couples, Naruto and Sakura have grown quite close. It is so obvious they are into each other, but every time someone in our group brings up the relationship topic; one of them just shrugs it off saying they are just friends. Everybody in the group knows it's only a matter of time before they are official. They are so adorable when they are around each other; they are both two people who are willing to do anything for each other's happiness, protecting each other's back at all costs. It is clear Naruto has a lack of experience in the romantic department, so it is going to be quite the laugh whenever he tries to ask her out to prom…which he better. I have a feeling Sasuke is going to pop the question any week now, just thinking about that moment makes my heart melt. Another thing about Naruto is how far he has grown; he has gone from a loner, to interrogated into our 'family' of friends. His growth as an individual I can't help but admire, I can't understand the pain he felt growing up all alone. He has become such a good friend of mine; there are moments when he feels like a true brother. Ino and Sai are back together, they have been dating for two weeks now, I have never seen her so energetic in that span of time. Now it is up to Ten-ten to get her man, Neji.

Sitting here now, bored in English class because Kurenai had to separate Sasuke and I for being too talkative, I was anxiously anticipating the bell for lunch to ring. Looking back over at Sasuke, he still had that long dark black hair that I adored, also wearing some glasses with a black outing and a blue short sleeved Polo shirt with some Khaki pants, he looked quite nice today. He seemed to be really into the book we are supposed to be reading for homework Huckleberry Finn, Sasuke was in the top 5% of our senior class along with Shikamaru who was number 1 and Sakura who was number 2 in the class respectively. I am in the top 15% which is nothing to shrug off, but something I could improve on. Giggling at how intently Sasuke was reading the novel, I decided to pack my things up. Knowing it was only a matter of time before the bell rang. As expected, the rest of the class immediately followed my actions, acting like Pavlov's dogs in those experiments he conducted for psychology. Finally at long last, the bell rang.

"Well English class was pretty boring huh?" Sasuke asked as we were strolling down the hallway, making our way to the courtyard to meet up with the group. Thankfully I was able to convince Sasuke two weeks ago to eat lunch with my group of friends, instead of that creepy girl Karin and those other sketchy guys.

"Yeah, ever since Kurenai moved us apart, the class has been pretty boring and dreadful." I say with disappointment evident in my voice.

Finally reaching the doors leading to the courtyard, we both scamper over in the direction of the shady spot right under the school building; already everyone in our group was there.

"Hey look, the two love birds have finally decided to show up!" Kiba says with that brash tone of his

I blush madly, while Sasuke is trying to hide the pink shade under his eyelids.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke finally spoke "Watch yourself Kiba. At least I can talk to a girl without scaring her off, dogbreath."

"Well atleast I don't look like a hipster."

This earned a chuckle from everyone, including Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke have quite the interesting relationship. Similar to how Neji and Sasuke are, Neji is absent with the flu today. Although, it seems as though as Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry is even more competitive. As it stands right now, they have both won 5 races each against each other, and both have won 2 rounds of arm wrestling. Knowing their competitive nature, they are going for every male athletic record this school has; although they are likely not touching Choji's strength records. I am the owner of 3/4ths of the female athletic accolades. While they may not show it outwardly, they both really care about each other, it seems like they have a lot in common from what I can tell. Sasuke doesn't like to talk about his and Naruto's friendship extrovertly for some reason. They started talking ever since Sasuke decided to eat lunch with us, they just seemed to click.

"So, what's everyone been up to?" Shikamaru decided to ask, while everyone was settling down, opening their lunches.

"Got fired from my job, but I've been really well otherwise." Sakura said, deciding to speak up first.

Everyone else just pretty much said "Good" I decided not to say anything.

Suddenly to all of our surprise, Naruto sparked a conversation.

"Actually, that reminds me…um Temari whom you all met once at the park was wondering if you guys would all like to go to Konoha beach this weekend? I managed to get us this huge beach house, and you all are more than welcome to stay the night in it with us."

Everyone almost simultaneously with the exception of Sasuke spoke up "Hell Yes!"

Naruto gave his trademark smile, scratching the back of his head… I always blush when he does that, which seems to fluster Sasuke a little bit.

"How did you manage to afford that house, dobe?" Sasuke asked with what seemed to be suspicion in his voice.

"Well Teme, me and Gaara have been saving up for a while now, we both thought we could use a break so we spent some money on this beach house to enjoy."

Sasuke seemed prepared to ask another question, but was abruptly interrupted my Ten-Ten's eagerness.

"Hey guys, who is down for some beach volleyball?"

Everyone once again, said yes almost in unison.

"YES, LETS SHOW OFF OUR POWER OF YOUTH!"

Well, you can always count on lee to make a cringe worthy scene; I admire his courage and dedication however.

I just have a feeling, this beach trip is going to be both fun…but also…dangerous…I just have a feeling…

Sakura POV

This past month has been really good if I do say so myself, well really good regarding Naruto that is. I go over to his house quite often now; Temari and Gaara have both grown really close to me, two very kind and warm personalities, who have both endured the hardships Naruto did in their childhoods. Temari and I go on shopping sprees a lot, much to the dismay of the two helpless boys, they are usually playing football anyway. Romantically, Naruto and I are not quite to where I would want us to be honestly. I understand he doesn't have a lot of experience with women, but he is so oblivious to the fact I have a crush on him, or at least want to be more than friends. I wish he would just ask me out on a date already or something, although I can't complain; in a span of a month he has gone from a quiet loner; to a joy to be around. I know with time he will come around, I just have to make it more obvious more feelings towards him. Everything about him I enjoy, his warming personality, amazing 'family', protective nature, etc. I just know if we do become a 'thing', it will take a lot for us to split apart; he just has that edge to him that he would never do anything to hurt me. He can act tuff all he wants, but on the inside I know he is just a giant softie. I talked things over with Hinata, and have made somewhat of a truths with Sasuke. I still don't really want to be friends, but as long as he makes Hinata happy, I am happy.

"Sakura, I do not know anything that is going to be on the test in two days."

I am currently in pre-cal class…Iruka Sensei is at a teacher meeting so he just told us to work on our test review and behave. I was finally able to convince Naruto to move from that other side of the room where he and Shikamaru sleeps, over to where ino and I are. Sai followed this movement too and is currently talking with Ino. Shikamaru still sleeps peacefully on the other side.

Sighing I replied "You baka, don't you ever pay attention in class?"

Scratching the back of his head Naruto replies "Of course not, I want nothing to do with math when I get older, it is all pointless."

"Well, how do you expect to get into a good college with that attitude?"

"Please, even if I had the grades, I wouldn't go. I need to provide for Gaara and Temari, and that is exactly what I intend to do."

I felt really saddened by this, here was a guy throwing away his future for the sake of his 'family'…he really does put others before himself doesn't he?

"Speaking of providing, I remember you mentioning you had a job at Ino's party last month…you never specified on what it is…mind telling me?"

"Let's just say I distribute for a big corporation, anyway back on topic, can you teach me this stuff?"

It was obvious he didn't want to go into details about his affiliation with work, I will find out exactly what he does however. His answer seemed oddly suspicious.

"Here I will tell you what Naruto, tomorrow, I will pick you up and drive you to my house. That way you can finally meet my mother, and I will show you how to do this pre cal. Also my mom is an amazing cook." I say with wink, I know how much he loves food.

Smirking he replies, "That sounds great Sakura, but can your mother handle my amazing presence?"

Playfully punching him I reply "Cockyness is a stinky cologne."

Both sharing a laugh, we wait anxiously for the bell to ring.

Tomorrow suddenly seems 10x better.

Sasuke POV

"Hey bro, Hinata and I are home!" I belched at the top of my lungs, hoping to get my brothers attention.

"Sasuke come in my room, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Welp, that didn't sound too good, probably something to do with the Akatsuki who have been all over the place recently. According to Itachi, the crime rates In konoha have gone up drastically, and they still can't catch one single Akatsuki member. I have been doing all I can at school, but everything has been quiet, or at least they are doing drug deals outside of school somewhere. I followed Itachi's orders and became 'friends' with Naruto. At first, I only wanted to be friends with Naruto for that reason, but now…I actually enjoy his company. In a span of 2 weeks, it feels like I have known the guy forever. We have a lot in common, and push each other to be the best athletically. He isn't too annoying and talkative like Kiba, but he isn't as quiet as Neji. He is suspicious as hell, but I just think that is me being paranoid…funny thing is, sometimes thoughts ran through my head in which I believed Naruto was an Akatsuki member…how crazy of me was it to think that? The guy wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Hinata, just head up to my room and get started on the homework, I will be up there in a few, ok?" I ask with a smile

"Ok, Sasuke."

After watching Hinata grab a bottle of water and head upstairs, I head over to my brother, to see what all the fuss is about.

"Hey man, everything alright?"

"Sasuke take a seat." Itachi states in monotone.

Pausing for a moment he begins to speak.

"At long last, we have finally caught an Akatsuki member. I begin to question him tomorrow, so I don't know much about him yet, but this is a step in the right direction. We have ways of making him talk, legal or not legal, we will make him talk. The bad news is, he murdered two of our own; two good men, Yugito and Killer Bee, these were two of our head honchos and I don't know how, but he killed them with little to no effort. Thankfully, Yamato heard the noise, and managed to pin the Ataksuki member with the help of his team. Yamato however seems suspicious of this capture; he is claiming there is no way the member would go down that easily after taking out two qualified men. With that said, I don't care. He is captured and that is all that matters. I will tell you how the meeting goes tomorrow. Keep what you are doing with Naruto up, he seems suspicious from what you tell me so try to find out some good stuff. Ok you can go back to Hinata."

"Thank you for letting me know, I hope this all goes well for you."

Walking up the stairs into my room, I find Hinata reading the English book and annotating.

"Hey, sorry about that."

"It is ok Sasuke, don't be sorry"

Looking at Hinata's innocence, I just couldn't help myself, I had to let her know what was going on.

"Hinata, can we talk?"

"Of course, Sasuke." Hinata replied with a little worry in her voice.

"Ok well, I am sure you have figured out by now, me and my brother are incorporated in something. This something is known as the ANBU, I am sure you know my brother is a member, well recently last month he asked me to help him out with his work. He is currently chasing after a dangerous gang known as the Aktasuki, whom Naruto mentioned at the hot tub that one night. They are killers as well as drug dealers whose main goal for their madness is still unclear, one thing we do know however is they are dangerous and ruthless. That's where the ANBU comes in, too clean up the streets. Well, recently one of their members killed two of our better men, thankfully, the ANBU was able to capture this murderer and lock him up. That is where everything stands right now."

Saying all that, I watched her eyes fluctuate in many different emotions, from surprise, too no emotion… and now…worry.

"Are you in danger, Sasuke?"

"what?" I replied, not knowing what to say.

"You just said an Akatsuki member killed two ANBU, you implied you are now currently an ANBU member, does that mean someone could kill you?"

"Don't be crazy Hinata, sure this is not safe by any means, but the fate of Konoha rests in the balance here, my life is the least of concerns."

"Sasuke, I need you to promise me you will stay safe. When I first met you I was lonely, sure I had Sakura, and them but…nothing could ever take me away from the harshness that is my father and was my cousin. I was belittled whenever I got home, abused mentally, I was made to feel as if I was never good enough. I felt lonely…I had a void in my heart. But now, since I have met you…everything has changed. I no longer stutter, I come over to your house instead of my dreadful place where only Neji gets the attention, you make me feel…special. You have changed everything for me. If I lost you…I don't know what I would do…"

I was stunned… I really mean that much too her? After no more than a month of interaction? Looking back at her, I noticed a couple of tears creeping out of her eyes. I had no choice but to embrace her…hold her.

Taking her into my arms, I whisper into her ear, being the terrible romantic I am, I try to say something good.

"I will never leave your side Hinata, it will take a lot more than some thugs to take me away from you."

Whoa where did that come from?

Pushing her back a little, I stare intently into her eyes, and kiss her. She begins to quickly return the kiss, until we are eventually fighting for dominance with our tongues, kissing passionately…our second kiss.

While I do not know what the future may hold… I do know one thing… nothing will split us apart.

Naruto POV

Just great. First off Sakura wasn't able to come over today because her mother needed her for something. Then Temari and Gaara are out somewhere doing whatever, and last Pein decides to randomly show up in my driveway with his black BMW, and ordered me to get into the car…with my gun that I had to retrieve out of my little hatch.

So here I am, currently in the back of the car with Pein and Diedara upfront, no words have been said all ride, so I have no idea where I am currently going.

Finally, after what seemed to be 2 hours…we arrive in this smallish shack looking thing, boy was this thing worn down….it looked to be one story, but looked like it was going to collapse any moment.

"OK, Naruto, you will find out your purpose here once we all walk inside. I will let you know you are not in any kinds of trouble. In fact the money you have been collecting from those losers at your school has been highly beneficial…I am happy…very happy. With that said, consider what is about to happen, similar to a promotion. Now, let's step inside."

Not knowing what to think, I look over In Diedara's direction…and he seemed to have worry in his eyes…what can possibly transpire right now that could make Diedara of all people worried?

Walking into the shack, I see what seems to be a scrawny man, with a bag over his head. He was wearing old worn down sneakers, and had jeans with holes in them. I watched as Pein walked over to the man, and ripped the bag off of his head. He seemed to be stunned by the sudden amount of light shining into his eyes. Looking at his face, he seemed to be about mid 20's, light beard, dark shaggy brown hair, looks like your classic street rat.

Pein began to speak. "So, here is the deal, Naruto. This man thought it would be a good idea, too take one of our bags of meth, and run off without paying. This son of a bitch thought he could rip us off, and get away with it. If I allowed that to happen, the once menacing sound of the word Akatsuki would be tarnished and soiled, no longer would the people coward in fear about our appearance. With that said, it is time you start relishing the life of a true member of the Akatsuki….with that gun…kill him."

No No No! He can't be serious right now, I am not a killer. He said when I joined this, I wouldn't have to worry about the dirty work, and he said to leave it up to him. Why the sudden change of mind? I can't do this, this is not who I am. I don't care what I have to do, even if it means giving up my dream, I will not go down this path. What would the people I know at school think if they found out? Or worse…Gaara and Temari?

"I quit."

Diedara looked astonished, while Pein stood there, merely amused.

Without words, I turn around, walking towards to exit, planning to walk all the way home, I don't care what I have to do, I just have to get away from here. Before I know it, a firm grip caresses my shoulder, forcing me to turn around.

I was staring into the face of Pein, and he was angry.

"Now, you listen to me Naruto. Quitting would be a terrible idea…unless of course if you want something to happen to Gaara or Temari…or that Pink little friend of yours."

Without thinking it through I lunge at Pein, hoping to tackle him to the ground, but unfortunately I completely missed as he winds up behind me and delivers a devastating right hook that sent me to the ground. Diedara just stood there…stunned.

Slowly getting up, spitting out blood I ask "How do you know about them?!"

Pein chuckles "Naruto, you can't expect to have full access to our gang without me knowing anything about you…I know everything. So, unless you want someone to get hurt, I suggest you take your gun, and shoot this man in the head. You are done when I say you are done you understand me? You are done when our goal is complete, a goal you are clearly too immature to know about, so with no questions I expect you to do what I say. Now kill him."

Diedara speaks up "Pein pleas-"

"Silence Diedara, unless you want me to soil that pathetic little dream of yours."

"If I do as you say, will you promise not to hurt her?"

Wait…hurt her? Why didn't I say Gaara and Temari…I was alluding to Sakura before the two people I grew up with. What is going on? I have only known her for a month but yet it feels longer…it felt just so right…trying to protect her.

"I am a man of my word."

Taking a deep breath I hold out the gun, and point it at the man's head. What I saw surprised me, the man was smiling. Not an evil smile…but a smile of…compassion. It was as though he wanted me to kill him…it was as though he knows the situation I am in and wants to help me get out of it…how does a man like that get caught up in this drug activity?

This is not me, this is not who I am. But in order to protect those I care about, I will do what I must. Closing my eyes…I pull the trigger.

The loud ringing sensation jumped into my eardrum, dancing around in my head…everything was talking in slow motion. I have fired many guns before, thanks to Temari taking me to the gun range on multiple occasions…so I had experience…but for some reason…it felt as though I was stunned. Opening my eyes….I don't want to even describe the mess i saw.

Quickly scurrying outside, I open the door, and sprint outside, stopping 10 feet from the shack. I bend on my hands and knees and begin coughing….and coughing….and coughing some more.

I had just killed somebody.

On my own volition…what am I becoming?

I don't have the money I was hoping for by the time I quit this gang, but I have plenty…If I can just find a way to get out of here…and save everybody…but I can't…Pein has me whipped and he will stop at nothing until I have become a product of his creation…until my humanity ceases to exist.

I feel a warm bare hand on my shoulder.

"You will get used to it, but for now, you won't be killing anybody else for a while. But when that day comes, expect to kill multiple. As for now, I need to go back to planning how to destroy the entire ANBU in one single outing. I think it may be easier than I thought, one of our men Kisame, purposely got himself captured so he can be taken into their quarters and he is going to find out everything he can about the ANBU and who the members are. I have a way of helping him escape when he is ready. As for now, I need to focus on taking out the head of the snake…I know who it is too. The man behind the curtain…the man who I will single handily murder and begin the crumble of the ANBU, the man whose death would mean Konoha's demise…the man I will kill very soon."

"Itachi Uchiha."

**A/N: Well that's it! It is really late, and I typed the whole thing just now so I apologize for some mistakes. I honestly stayed up late last night, thinking how am I going to end this story, and I finally thought of something. So I can promise, this thing will get finishedJ**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, please follow and favorite!**

**Too those following, I hope this story doesn't disappoint. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto POV

"_Naruto…? You are a member of the Akatsuki? You killed an innocent man?"_

"_No, Temari please don't cry, you have to understand everything I have done…was for us. So we can finally get out of this lonely poorest dump…and be happy in a big house on the beach…while Gaara goes off to college and you become a soccer player. Please Temari…try to understand." I say as I wipe a tear off of her face._

"_How could you do this to us Naruto? Get out of this house, and never come back…you disgust me you murderer. We are better off without you."_

"_Gaara, please listen…you have to understand I never wanted this to happen…I never wanted to kill that man. Please Gaara…let me explain."_

"_There is nothing to explain Naruto."_

"_Sakura…?"_

_No no no this can't be happening, why why why? _

"_Naruto…I…I…just please leave I can't even stand the sight of you, leave and never come back." Sakura said with streams of tears running down her face."_

"_NO! Please Listen!"_

_Looking back over in their direction…I see everyone I know…or have known standing right in front of me…their backs facing me. They are slowly walking in the opposite direction…advancing further and further from my current location…my whole world was crumbling. _

_Everyone I have loved…is gone. _

My eyes shot open…sweat trickling down both of my golden blonde eyebrows…my stomach and chest felt heavy. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream. I repeat multiple times, trying to remind myself. Quickly launching to my feet I pat around my tan bamboo sheets, trying to dry out the damp stops covered in sweat. Scratching the back of my head, I let out a tired yawn before making my bed and taking a much needed warm shower to clear my thoughts.

Going back to my room with a towel around my waist, letting out the steam that filled my bathroom, I look around before finding a blue polo collared shirt, some white khaki shorts, and my famously worn pair of brown Sperry's. Clearing my thoughts one final time, I head down the hallway, still drying out my wet blonde hair. Making way over to the kitchen, I take out a packet of beef ramen and start boiling some water. Breakfast of champions.

Finishing the cook, I head over to the table and turn on some cartoons; still a child at heart.

Temari and gaara, made their way over to the beach house last night, setting things up for me and my friends to make our appearance tomorrow. I will admit, I am pretty fucken excited. Never hanging out with this large of a group before, it will be nice to take my mind off things…certain things. It will surely take me quite a while to get over that man I shot in the head yesterday…the way he smiled at me…just begging me to do it, it hasn't left my memory. Pein buried the body, right by the cabin which was in the middle of nowhere. No clue who would build a cabin that far out in the outskirts of konoha anyway.

I have to find some way to get out of the Akatsuki…without harming the ones close to me. I can't continue down this dangerous and dark road the group is taking, I can't succumb to their wrongdoings.

Out of my left eardrum, I hear two very loud and abrupt knocks coming from my doorway.

"Coming!" I shout.

Putting my ramen bowl in the sink, and putting the finishing touches on my hair, I give my appearance a nod of approval before opening the door. Low and behold, it was Hinata.

"H-hey Naruto." Hinata says, while smiling sheepishly.

"Oh Hey Hinata, wasn't expecting you haha, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to walk to school with me today?"

Ever since Hinata and I started talking, she is always the one there when I am really stressed out. It is really weird; she always comes to me in times of need, like she knows when something is bothering me. I am so glad to have her in my life, she is always there me when I need somebody to talk to, and I am there for her likewise. Not going to lie though, it is super creepy how she knows my address considering I haven't mentioned it once. Oh well, I am not going to complain, I need to get my mind off past events.

"Of course, let me just grab my backpack and I will be right out."

Hoisting up my backpack and putting my shoulders through the two straps, I grab a bottle of water before heading out the door, locking it behind me.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I ask

"Umm well y-yes kind of. It is about Sasuke…I think I like him…but I don't know how to tell him…if he doesn't know already."

Smirking a big grin I reply "Hinata, everyone in Konoha high knows you have the hots for Sasuke-teme, it is glaringly obvious how much Sasuke is in to you too. I mean look at the way he stares at other guys who get around you."

"W-well, we have kissed twice." Hinata responds with a deep blush.

"Well there you go! I may have only known Sasuke for three weeks or so, but I can already tell he wouldn't get that intimate with a person unless he really cares about them. He likes you Hinata, trust me. When you like someone, it is almost impossible to tell if they like you back, because you always think they just want to be friends, or are just being nice etc. So take this from an outsider looking in, let Sasuke know how you feel, because believe me, he feels the same way."

'Y-you really think so Naruto?"

"Come on now Hinata, when am I ever wrong?"

Giggling hinata responds "You are right, I can do this. I will let sasuke know how I feel; I want a real relationship with him. It is funny, about a month ago I never would have thought about professing my feelings towards someone, but Sasuke has just boosted my confidence greatly ever since we started talking. I don't know how, but he just has. We have so much in common; it just seems too good to be true. But there is one thing that worries me…"

Really interested all of a sudden I ask "What worries you, Hinata?" gently grabbing her shoulder so she could look me dead in my eyes, giving her a sincere look.

"W-well, it is just… lately sasuke has been spending so much time with his brother and this 'project' as he likes to call it. Apparently he is after a group called the Akatsuki, whom you mentioned in the hot tub. After he explained to me who they are, and what they are capable of…I am so worried about him. I know it may be irrational fears, but I just can't help myself…I am so scared. Plus, what happens if this group finds out itachi is the head man of the Anbu?"

"Sasuke works for the Anbu?" I ask almost immediately, I have known his brother did ever since Pein professed his desire to murder itachi. But Sasuke working for them would make my life a whole lot tougher.

"Y-yes. Sasuke told me his brother needed his help, because apparently they are now using kids to sell their drugs around the school, and they are both suspecting there are some kids like that around here."

"Is that so? Well Hinata, I can promise you one thing. Sasuke will be ok, can you trust me on that? I promise you Sasuke will not get hurt, I am from Suna, the origin of this group. I know everything about them, and I can guarantee you they wouldn't hurt a teenager, or any kind of kids." This was a giant lie, but I had to get her mind off the Akatsuki. It was also the truth however, while the Akatsuki as a whole, have hurt innocent children before, I will make sure nothing happens to Sasuke…for Hinata's sake and sanity.

Relinquishing my warm grip on her shoulder, continuing to looks deeply into her eyes, I give her a smile of reinsurance…letting her know everything will be ok.

I feel two warm arms wrap around my waist, as Hinata's head crashes against my chest, light tears trickling down her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto, I needed that…I needed reinsurance. Once Sasuke told me about them, and how they took over Suna…it just made me worry on how easily Konoha could be headed for the same fate. I don't want innocent people to die."

Slowly rubbing my hand against her back, I say slowly "The Anbu are one of the strongest forces the world has seen. You really think a bunch of lowlife scum could outsmart itachi? Come on now, where is that confidence in the Uchiha blood." I say, pulling away from her.

Hinata wiping her eyes says with confidence "You are right, everything is going to be ok. Itachi will handle things just fine; Sasuke told me Itachi captured one of their top men and is going to question him today. I don't know how I lost my faith in Konoha…but it won't happen again."

"That's the spirit." I say while giving her a fake smile, in truth I knew there was no hope for konoha. Pein has this whole thing figured out, Kisame was captured on purpose. It is only a matter of time, before Itachi and the Anbu are taken out, losing their grasp on Konoha. Without the Anbu, there is no hope for the Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade. She will have no choice but to surrender, and by then…Suna will be all but gone as well. Pein has mentioned time and time again, all of these weapons they now own back in Suna, just waiting to be unleashed on Konoha.

"Well, we should probably get headed to class now huh? We have been standing in one spot for like five minutes now." I alert

"Good idea. So, Naruto, How are you and Sakura?" Hinata asked, obviously curious to know.

Pausing and thinking my response out a little bit I say "We are great from what I can tell. We see each other outside of school, almost every day now. She is really good friends with temari now. We haven't kissed, before you ask." I say with a wink.

Smiling Hinata replies "That is good to hear Naruto, she has been really happy ever since you guys have been getting close. I love seeing her how she is now, are you going to ask her to prom?"

Well that escalated quickly. Shit, what do I say? Oh umm sorry can't do that, Konoha will be overrun and destroyed while I am who knows where, probably dead by the hands of pein.

"Well…I don't know about th-"

"Naruto!" Hinata interrupts with a surprisingly amount of force, where did that come from?

"You have to ask her, it has been her dream since grade school to have the perfect senior prom, with an amazing guy and friends. She realizes how this is probably the last time she will see us and wants this prom to go perfectly, so she can have a proper goodbye with us. She is moving on to med school after this year, as I just said…she will likely never see us again. It has to go perfectly; you asking her will make her dream come true. I have never seen her look at a guy the way she looks at you, not even sasuke."

Damn, who knew Hinata had the side to take charge? She is kind of like me that way, showing unknown side of character when it involves making those you care about happy.

"Ok Hinata, I will."

"I-I am sorry, Naruto…I sounded like such a jerk. You and Sakura is none of my business…I just w-want you both to be happy."

Almost approaching her classroom, I once again place my hand on her shoulder and say "You and sasuke will be going to prom once he asks…Sakura and I will be going to prom once I ask…Believe it."

Giving her a quick hug I watch her descend to her classroom, pondering how much of what I said was the truth…hopefully all of it…but let's be honest here…There won't be a Konoha high for very much longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making my way to physics class, I open the door and find my way to my seat; once again tardy. Not that kakashi cares, however. We haven't learned one thing physics related all year; he is just invested in that pornography of his.

"Wow, you are actually early today." Sakura says smirking, while putting her book down. What a bookworm this girl is.

"Yeah, only 5 minutes late this time, a personal record. How was your morning?"

"It was great, thanks for asking. My mom made my favorite today, pancakes, eggs, and hash browns; I guess she was in a good mood today. Must have something to do with that new job she got, she left Debbie's for this new office job that pays almost double. How was your morning?"

"I am happy to hear that Sakura, I can't wait to finally meet your mother. Well…my morning was…."

In the middle of saying that, I looked back over in the direction of Kakashi, only to see the man with the bag over his head, in the spot where Kakashi was supposed to be. Out of nowhere, the bag almost seemed to levitate off of his head, revealing the shaggy skinny man… crying.

"You bastard, you took me away from my family…I had a wife, two kids! Now they have to grow up without a father, you ruined them. You disgusting prick."

I started hyperventilating, sweat trickling down my palms…almost simultaneously with my frantic breathing. What am I supposed to say… I am sorry for taking your life? Ruining your kids childhood? I felt myself begin to cry, how was I supposed to live like this? Blood on my hands, blood I could have prevented if I had just turned around and walked out. But if I did that, Sakura may not be here right now. Are my actions justified?

"Naruto!" I hear a loud belch next to me.

Coming back to my senses, I look back over in the street rat's direction, only to find Kakashi staring intently at his novel. I felt a warm hand, caress my cheek in a caring manner.

Looking to my left I find Sakura's warm gaze staring right into my soul. I could see the outrageously amount of worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Looking around, I find everyone else staring at me, obviously not sure what to think.

"W-what happened?" I ask, still stunned.

"I have no idea." Sakura said while removing her hand form my cheek "You were in the middle of speaking, when out of nowhere, you spaced out and started breathing really hard, and beginning to sweat, it also looked like you were starting to cry."

Looking around the room once again, everyone seemed to go back to what they were originally doing, it was then I noticed Sasuke wasn't at school today.

"It was just… a bad memory. I am going to use the restroom real quick." Shooting out of my seat, I walk out of the room without Kakahi's permission. Leaving a very confused Sakura behind.

_8 hours later_

"You are going to love my mom." Sakura said in an ecstatic tone, as she put her key in the door and turned it sideways.

"Hey Mom! I am home and I brought Naruto! We are going to study for our pre cal test tomorrow." Sakura yelled

Almost immediately after saying that, Sakura's mom shot out of the kitchen and dashed over to greet me.

"Oh Sakura, is this the guy you talk about all the time? Wow, he really is as cute as you say."

"MOM!" Sakura screamed, face deep with pink. "Come on Naruto, let's go upstairs." Sakura huffed angrily.

Welp, so much for meeting her mother calmly and cooly.

Before Sakura could take me upstairs, Sakura's mom politely extended her hand, in a gesture wanting to shake mine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Haruno."

"Please, call me Mebuki." She said while smiling, I wonder where the father is.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

"Ok, thank you!" We both say in unison.

Heading up the small flight of stairs, we make our way into Sakura's room, unpacking our bags, setting up an organized study session.

Her house was much smaller than I expected, sure it was bigger than mine but it seemed like everyone that attended Konoha high was rich, Sakura however was the exact opposite. She lived an average life, seemingly lower middle class, nothing more than a townhome. It really makes me wonder if Sakura's father isn't around to provide for the family.

As if reading my thoughts Sakura says "Well, as you can see this isn't the biggest of places, but I have everything I need. I am glad I didn't grow up rich, it made me fend for myself and work at a job to help my mom with money. It also helped me develop my work ethic I possess today, which will lead me to my providence; medical school. Which will help me provide my mom with loads of cash in which she greatly deserves. My father passed away when I was 6, in a disastrous fire. He was my hero growing up, and I plan the show him what a great daughter he raised." Sakura said with passion and confidence.

"I-I am Sorry to hear that." I say, not having much else to add.

"Yeah… me too. Anyway, let's get started on this pre cal.

_2 hours later_

"Look Naruto, all you need to do is move this equation from point slope form into slope intercept form, ok?"

"What?"

Slapping her hand against her forehead in exasperation and sighing , we both hear my stomach growl.

"Naruto, how could you be hungry, we just had dinner 15 minutes ago!"

"Well sorry, I don't control my involuntary functions, it just happens."

"Ok you baka, go downstairs and get something to eat, but come right back up here, we are not quitting until you learn this math."

Scurrying down the stairs, I see Sakura's mom Mebuki, at the kitchen table playing Solitaire.

"Oh hey Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"I am just going to get something to eat real quick, then heading back upstairs to learn this pre cal." I say while scratching the back of my head.

"How are you and my daughter doing? Just friends orrr…?" mebuki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm well…"

"Sorry that came off a little abrupt…look it is just I have never seen her this happy around anyone before, not even Ino. Never has she talked about someone with as much passion as she does with you, I just want to make sure she is happy. You have my permission to date her."

"Thank you Mebuki! I Promise I won't let you down!" I say while grabbing a food item and heading up the stairs. I wanted to get out of there, it was awkward.

"Naruto?! Are you kidding me right now? Of all the items you grab a can of whipped cream?! How long do you expect to live?"

I loved how short tempered she was, she was so amusing to mess with, so I decided to take it a step further.

"Wellll I guess, as long as I keep these big muscles of mine, it isn't all that bad." I say while flexing in slow motion

"Just get over here, so we can finish this pre cal review. I am tired of math."

So was I, so I decided to distract her. After unloading a hit of cream into my mouth, I un-relish it on to my index finger and rub it all over her cheek.

Sakura looked up at my with those giant emerald eyes of hers, a giant stunned expression on her face.

"You. Are. Dead." Sakura said with either playfulness or anger, I couldn't tell.

Ending my thoughts, Sakura pounces on me, knocking both of us off of her warm comfy bed, sending papers flying all over the place. Much too my liking, she ended up on top of me, pinning me down. However, I decided it was my turn to be dominant, so I go for an old fashion tickle fight, starting with her sides all the way up to her arm pits. She was laughing hysterically in pain and torture. After I while, I put her out of her misery, getting off her and helping her up. Taking the whipped cream off of her cheek she says

"Nerf gun war?"

Safe to say, we didn't do anything math related the rest of the time I was over there.

_90 minutes later_

Opening the door into my own home, and quietly shutting it behind me, I re-live the moments that transpired earlier. The nerf gun war was really fun, even Sakura's mom decided to join in. The only time I have used a nerf gun is at my old orphanage, but I was the only kid who wanted to use one, so it was pretty boring. However, while the nerf gun war was fun…I just couldn't pull the trigger…and when I did I purposely missed. Every time I had a clear shot, right at either Sakura or Mebuki…my finger just froze…unable to launch itself against the trigger. I don't know what's going on with me. Thankfully, Sakura didn't think too much about it, only made jokes about how I couldn't hit the side of a barn. I was surprised Sakura did not once bring my weird behavior in first period; she is probably curious but decided to give me space. After the war, I decided I should probably head home and get some rest. Tomorrow was Friday, the first day we all head out to the beach house, going to enjoy this weekend for sure.

Walking over to the kitchen…I see Diedara…sitting there reading the paper, oblivious to my existence.

"Diedara? How did you get in here?" I asked stunned

"Hey Naruto, don't you remember? You gave me a second house key like 2 weeks ago, so I could come pick up 'supplies' and money whenever."

"Oh that's right, sorry I forgot."

Diedara looked at me with a worried look in his eyes "How are you holding up man…you know aft-"

"Please, don't bring that up. Anyway, do you have to stuff I needed you to bring?"

"Yes, I put it all in your room. Follow me."

Walking behind Diedara, we made our way to my own bedroom, halting at the sight of a very large black bag.

Opening it up, I look down, revealing what was inside. C4, and lots of it. The wires it needs to be attached to where nonexistent, Diedara said those would take time to get. This was a good start however.

"Naruto…If you don't mind me asking…what exactly do you need these explosives for?"

After I shot the man, and Pein dropped off Diedara and I, I asked Diedara if he knew of any explosives that he might be able to get his hands on. He claimed Pein has a vault of them, and I guess he wasn't lying. I can't tell him my use for this, if I did he might tell Pein, and its game over for me.

However, I will put a stop to Nagato Pein, if it is the last thing I do.

"Don't worry man, it's just for safety measures." That lie was painfully obvious.

"Whatever you say man." Diedara said while zipping the bag back up, and walking down the hallway, heading over to his car which I just noticed was across the street. I told Diedara yesterday all I need to do was see the explosives; I can't keep them in my house just yet, too dangerous. Following Diedara to his car, watching him close the trunk, he speaks up.

"Naruto, there is something you should know. "

"I am listening."

"Well, all of these weapons are kept in a lab, or research station, whatever you want to call it. The two main scientist's names are Orochimaru and Kabuto, two well-educated and brilliant men. Who are forced up against their will to do Pein and Madara's bidding."

"Ok, why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"Because Naruto, Pein has them whipped. He has manipulated them, into doing what he says…he only cares about them because they are smart, so they are locked up in that lab all day, developing what pein wants them to develop, which I think has to go along with this master plan Pein keeps bringing up. Like you, I too have no clue what it actually is, but want to know what orochimaru told me? "

"What?" I ask now interested.

Diedara paused for a moment before speaking, "Pein has provided them with the necessary resources to develop an atom bomb."

**A/N: Well here is chapter 10! I didn't like this chapter too much, but please let me know on things I can improve on! Please follow, favorite and review that would be awesome!**

**Next chapter is beach week!**

**Walking Dead game by TellTale is the greatest game ever for those of you who haven't played it BTW, I highly recommend it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I am real sorry for the wait for this story to be updated, things are just not going well for me at all right now, lots of things I need to sort out. So just give me one-1 1/2 more weeks and I promise I'll have another chapter out!:) I just need...get some things together. Thanks. 


End file.
